Arizona in the Outsiders
by Moniquian Rose
Summary: Two years after her new life in Tulsa, Arizona finds a new path. But it's chosen by Marie. Chevy leaves, leaving Marie and Arizona on their own. In the newfound city of New York, Arizona is found by romance. But will she choose her new suitor? Or will she stay faithful to Ponyboy? It's a choice between Tulsa or New York. Who will she choose? And what happens when Tiffany arrives?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yay! A sequel! If you haven't guessed this is the sequel to my fanfic "We're in the Outsiders!?" If you haven't read it I HIGHLY suggest that you read it BEFORE reading this!**

 **Stay gold and enjoy!**

 **~Moniqua**

Two years later . . . .

 _Dear Arizona,_

 _I hate to be blunt but . . . . prepare to see me again._

 _Love,_

 _Tiffany_

I set the note down with a sigh. So incredibly short, but it told me so much. We were in History and I had just finished my test on the Civil War. I tap my french manicure against the desk.

"Arizona!" Ms. Orleaf calls sharply. She shoots me a glare. I suspend my nails above the desk and wave sassily at her. The bell rings. I rush to get my stuff when:

"Arizona, come here please." Ms. Orleaf orders.

I walk to her desk. "Yes?"

"I've been your teacher for the past year, and have seen you for the past two years. I couldn't help notice your nails." She starts. "A French manicure? I remember when you got suspended for fighting, and how you dressed. I've seen a change in you. And I'm proud."

I'm so CONFUSED! Ms. Orleaf has sided with the Socs . . . is she saying I'm different from how I used to be? "Thank you?" I stammer and walk out. School's over for now and I rush to my car. I nearly tear the ignition and press the pedal to the floor.

* * *

Instead of going straight home, I go to the lot. I light a cigarette and get out of my car to sit on the hood. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. What did Ms. Orleaf mean? Does she mean I stopped being a grease? No. Or have I? I open my eyes and scan my outfit. I'm wearing my normal attire: Leather jacket, pink top, and skirt. Wait, skirt!? Oh, Marie made me wear it. I crawl off the hood and start my car, realization dawning on me.

"Hey guys," I say, walking into the Curtis house.

"Hi Dr. Pepper." Two-Bit greets.

"Where's Piper?" I ask.

"At home with her father." Emily replies. I nod as I sit next to Pony.

"How was your day?" he asks.

"Terrible." I groan. " thinks I've gone Soc."

"You kinda have." Dally says.

"What!?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Have you seen yourself lately?" Dally asks.

"You've been acting different. And dressing different too." Emily points out. "The skirt getup? I never knew you to love skirts!"

"She's gotta point." Two-Bit says.

"Really?" I exclaim, jumping up. "Fine! If you think that I'm turning Soc then - then - I guess I might as well be one!" I stomp out the door.

* * *

Home wasn't any better. Chevy and Marie were at it again. . .

"FINE!" Chevy yells. "I'm getting out of this house! I'm leaving! AND I'm going to California whether you like it or not!"

"OKAY!" Marie yells back. "If you die in good old California, don't call me!"

"FINE!" Chevy screams at her before slamming the door.

I stare at my bedroom door. I get up slowly and grab a lighter from my dresser. Marie says never to light a fire in the fireplace unless it's an emergency. And this is a heck of a big one. In a few minutes, a roaring fire is lit and I throw all my skirts that I HATE in there and watch them burn.

* * *

The next day at school is really awkward. And weird. I avoid all the greasers present at the 'incident' the day before and am just alone. After school, I stop by the DX.

"New car?" Soda teases as I drive up.

I get out of my mustang. "No. You've seen it." I sit on one of the chairs in the garage. "Hi Steve. How's Evie and Vicky?"

"They're cool." Steve replies from under a car.

"Where's Chevy?" Soda asks.

I close my eyes and suck in a breath. "They're . . . she's gone." Soda's face falls. "She wanted to go to California and try her luck in Hollywood. Marie wouldn't let her, so they argued about it last night and she ran off."

"So that's it?" Soda asks. "She's gone?"

"Yeah." I reply softly. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"Yeah." Soda says.

"What happened?" Steve asks, poking his head out from under the car.

"Chevy left to Hollywood." I tell him.

"That's twice!" he exclaims. "Gee Soda. Looks like good looks bring bad luck in love."

"Twice?" I ask. "Who else-" Then I remember Sandy. "Ohh. Yep."

"So what happened to you and Pony?" Soda asks.

I sigh. "Well, um, nothing happened. It's just Two-Bit, Dally, and Emily think I've gone Soc, so I'm kinda avoiding them."

"Did Dal forget that he married a Soc?" Steve asks.

"I don't think so." I say. "But-" The DX phone rings.

"Hello?" Soda picks up. "Um, yeah she's here. It's for you." he hands me the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

" _Arizona! You have to come home immediately! I have the owner of a recording company here and he wants to hear you!"_

"Okay, Marie. I'll be there." I reply and hand the phone to Soda. "Gotta go."

"Good luck." he replies before I go to my car.

* * *

"Marie?" I call as I walk in.

"Ari! There you are!" she cries as she spots me. "This is Charles Darksme, owner of the _America Forever_ record label. Mr, Darksme, my niece, Arizona Carina."

I shake the hand of the man, who has quite the resemblance to Frank Kennedy in _Gone with the Wind._

"I hear highly of you from your Aunt." he says.

I smile graciously.

"Play your song _Plaid and Leather_!" Marie suggests.

I nod and pull out my guitar. and Marie sit on the couch as I play. I sing the familiar tune and notice Mr. Darksme writing things down. They applaud as I finish.

"Now, I hear that you sing opera." Mr. Darksme says.

"Yes. I do." I reply. Marie plays a few notes from the piano.

"Would you care to demonstrate?" he asks.

I nod, and sing along to the piano, which is playing _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_.

Mr. Darksme hands Marie a card. "I suggest you fly to New York as soon a possible." Marie practically beams with pride. He pinches my cheek. "We shall make you famous."

* * *

 **From no one's POV**

"Has anyone seen Arizona?" Pony asks as he approaches the DX where the rest of the gang is.

"No." Soda says. "Not since last week Friday."

"I found this note at her house." Emily says, waving the note away from Piper.

"Where's Aunite Ari?" Piper asks childishly.

"We don't know sweetie." Emily tells her daughter.

"Let me see that," Pony opens the envelope and scans it. The gang watches in anticipation watching as his grey-green eyes widen.

"Read it aloud." Cherry asks.

"You read it." Pony hands it to her.

"Okay." Cherry clears her throat.

" _To all my friends,_

 _I know that if you ever find this letter, that I've already left. You see, on Friday the owner of 'America Forever' came to my house, invited by Marie. He heard my voice and invited us to New York. So I'm leaving on Sunday. I don't know when I'll be back . . . but I'm just saying good-bye until we meet again. Tulsa will always be home, and I'll always be a Greaser. I'm just praying that if I find fame, that it changes me not. However I have some things to say to each of you . . ._

 _To Dally and Cherry: I have to admit, that I've always wanted you two to be together ever since that day in the Nightly Double. Take care of each other. You don't know how valuable the other is . . . and what could've happened if fate wasn't set the way it was._

 _To Johnny and Emily: Emily and Johnny, you're great parents. I know that you'll give little Piper the love and care you never got as kids._

 _To Darry, Ivy and Two-Bit: Two-Bit, don't ever lose that sense of humor. There are lots of people who need it. Darry and Ivy, good luck with the new baby! I'll really regret that I wasn't there._

 _To Steve, Evie: Keep loving each other. Protect Victoria. Don't let her go through what we all had to go through. Trust me, this world is screwed up._

 _To Piper and Victoria: I want you both to know that you have wonderful parents and I hope that you never have to experience the conflict the rest of us had to go through._

 _To Soda: I know you're still heartbroken over Chevy. She'll be back. Famous perhaps. But she lost one the most valuable things in her life. You. In the meantime, don't worry and stress so much._

 _To Ponyboy: Read the contents of the letter addressed to you. You will find it in a separate envelope accompanied by this._

 _I'll never forget you all. I swear on it with my life._

 _Love,_

 _Arizona Christine Carina_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pony's POV**

I couldn't believe it. She left and she's gone. Is this how Soda felt when Sandy left him? Would I ever seen her again? I would miss her; the way she always smelled like roses, her red lipstick, the way her eyes danced, how she tasted when we kissed . . .

"Pony? Ponyboy, are you okay?" Soda asks me.

"Huh? What?" I say.

Soda hands an envelope to me. "Here's the letter."

I open it and it reads:

' _Dear Ponyboy,_

 _I know that you're probably in shock about my departure. I want you to know that, this wasn't my choice. I'm just confused! I'm sixteen and I don't know what I want. I want to go and get somewhere, I know that, but . . . I don't know. All I know is that I want to be a teacher/therapist for teens, stay in Tulsa and be with you. Other than that, I don't know what I'm going to do. And, I feel like I owe Marie. She's gone to great lengths for me and Chevy, so I guess I owe her a lot. I don't know when I'll be back, and I don't know if I'll ever be back. It breaks my heart to say it, but don't you dare get depressed because of me, even if I'll be. So, in a way . . . I hate to write this, but I guess we're . . . no. I won't write it. It'll just break my heart and yours. And I honestly can't deal with another heartbreak, even it'll be the biggest one of my life and my fault as well. Life isn't fair! You don't know how much I want to run to your house and stay in Tulsa. But alas, I can't. So are we over? I don't know. I don't know. . . But if there's another girl that walks into your life . . . don't let me stand in the way. I know I don't have a right to beg God that it doesn't happen, but I can't help it. I'll miss you more than you know. God, I'm crying. But I NEED to pen these words. I love you Ponyboy Michael Curtis, and always will._

 _Love,_

 _Ari Christine Carina_

"Arizona? In New York?" Dally asks. "Well, if she's off to become famous, then she won't have to deal . . ."

"Pony, are you okay?" Soda asks me.

"Yeah," I reply softly. "I'm fine."

"Can I see?" Cherry asks. I hand her the letter and watch as she scans it. "Gosh, she was crying when she wrote these."

"How do you know?" Emily asks.

"Look at this." Cherry points to another part of the paper. "You can see the way it's kinda see through. That tells you that it's been wet."

I wasn't paying attention to what Cherry was saying. All I could think of was Arizona . . .

* * *

 **Back to Arizona's POV**

I stare out my apartment room window. I close my eyes and picture the Eastside neighborhood. All the Greasers . . . it was home. I open my eyes, expecting to be home but all I see is the New York skyline with the sun setting. ' _Sunsets . . .'_ I think wistfully. Tears fill my eyes. I've never been homesick . . . but then, the home I knew from age zero to thirteen wasn't worth much to me. I turn away from the window and sit down on my bed in a daze. The tears begin pouring. I walk over to my suitcase and dig for a picture of the gang. It has everyone. I touch the frame gingerly, full on sobbing. I silently curl up under my blanket, clutching the framed picture and fall asleep.

The next morning I try to force myself to awake _after_ the sunrise. But my body decides to wake up _before_ the sun. I walk into the bathroom and change into blue jeans, knee-high boots, a blue top and my brown leather jacket. I pull out my switchblade from my nightstand. A choking feeling clutches me as I slip it into my pocket. I open my door and tiptoe out to the hallway. I take the elevator down and walk through the slowly awakening streets. I pass old shops, dead alleys and apartments. As I walk a feel a box in my jacket pocket. I pull it out to see that it's a pack of cigarettes. I smoked, but only when I was bored or wanted to prove that I was pure Greaser. I light one continue walking.

"New in town?" a voice chills my spine.

I turn to see a teen around eighteen smoking a cigarette. "Maybe." I say, taking a drag.

"So, what do you say we get a room?" he walks over, smelling of smoke.

"No thanks." I reply, wrinkling my nose.

He grabs my wrist. "You sure about that doll?"

I force my wrist away. "Positive. Who are you trying to be? The old Dallas Winston?" The words are out before I think.

"So, you've heard of Dallas, eh?" he smirks. "How do you know him?"

"Why do you want to know?" I snap back.

"We used to run around. Buddy around. That's before he left . . ." his voice trails off.

"Great. Well, bye!" I say quickly and walk on.

* * *

When I arrive at the apartment a few hours later, Marie's standing with some guy.

"Arizona!" Marie calls as I walk in. "This is Mr. Darksme's son, Randy. He's . . ."

I'm ignoring her and sizing the guy up. ' _Hmm, tuxedo, slicked hair, fancy shoes . . . clearly a Soc.'_

"We're going to dinner with both of them tonight." Marie says.

"What?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow. Marie nods. "Can you umm . . . can you excuse me please?" I ask as politely as I can manage.

"Go . . . ahead." Marie says in confusion. I nod and try not to run to my room.

Once inside, I collapse upon my bed. I reach for the picture of the gang. I sigh and look at all the familiar faces. Cherry, Dally, Emily, Johnny, Piper, Steve, Evie, Victoria, Two-Bit, Marcia, Darry, Soda, Pony and me. I remember the day clearly.

 _It was just a low-key day, and everyone happened to be at the lot. Well, we went on a picnic suggested by your truly. Emily and Johnny were playing with Piper and Steve and Evie were watching Vicky pick flowers. Dally and Cherry were cuddling in their own world and Soda and Darry were talking as Two-Bit was making Marcia laugh. Pony and I were cloud-watching. We all turned our heads as we saw a black corvette show up. A man in a suit and tie came out._

" _Well, this is a pretty picture." he said. "I'm Larry Bill, and I do these things where I find some people who seem to know each other pretty well, and take their pictures. And you seem to be a decent bunch."_

" _Finally." I said. "Someone who sees us as 'decent'. Everyone usually thinks the Socs are but some aren't. That's excepting Cherry and Marcia of course."_

" _Well, what do you say?" Larry asked._

 _We all glanced at each other._

" _Can't hurt." Two-Bit said with a shrug._

" _Sure, why not?" Pony said as we all get up. Soon, Larry has us positioned the way he wanted and set up the camera. He took a few shots and opened the back of his trunk._

" _How many?" he asked._

" _Eight." I said counting off quickly in my head. Larry hands us eight photos about eight by eleven and drove off before we could thank him._

 _I collapse on the grass and sigh. "Well, that was weird."_

 _Pony sat next to me. "Yeah. I've seen worse."_

" _What are we going to do with these?" Two-Bit asked._

" _I think each one of us gets one. Except the married couples get one." Cherry said, grabbing a picture._

" _We should write our numbers on the back." I suggested. "I have a pen."_

 _We pass all the pictures around and write out phone numbers on it._

I stare at the numbers and a lightbulb goes off in my head. I grab the handset from the phone in my room and dial in the DX number. ' _Come on!'_ I plead. ' _Soda, Steve, anyone pick up!'_

" _Hello?"_ It's Steve's voice.

"Hello? Have you all forgotten me already!?" I exclaim.

" _Who is this?"_ Steve asks.

"Steve, you idiot! This is Arizona!" I say. In the background I hear:

" _Steve who is that!?"_

" _Yeah, tell us?"_

"Put the phone on speaker." I say. "Can they hear me?"

" _Loud and clear."_ Soda says.

"Who else is there?" I ask.

" _Well, Soda, Pony, Johnny and Dally are here."_ Steve says.

" _How did you find the number to the DX?"_ Soda asks.

"Remember that picture we took in the lot? That's where I found it." I explain. "And am I glad I did. I can't stand New York! Marie introduced to this guy named Randy, and he's pure Soc! The bad kind. I was dying to say ' _Oh, I know a guy named Randy, but he's dead. How you ask? Well a friend of mine slit his throat. I hope it doesn't happen to you.'_ How's Pony?"

" _Fine."_ Pony replies.

I sigh. "Can I talk to you?" I hear Steve pass him the phone and put it off of speaker. "So . . . how are you really?" I ask.

" _Okay, I guess."_ Pony replies. " _I miss you though."_

"I miss you too. Don't you start drinking because of me, okay?"

" _I won't."_ Pony says. " _Who's this guy named Randy?"_

"No one." I say. "Don't tell me that you're not thinking what I know you're thinking, okay?"

" _Okay."_ Pony sighs. " _How's New York?"_

"Let's see," I say. "If you call crying every time I see a sunrise or sunset, or a can of soda fine, then yeah."

" _You really miss Tulsa, huh?"_

"More than you know." I reply. "I just . . . I wish . . . I'll find a way out. I swear I will."

" _Okay. I know you will."_ Pony assures me.

"I have to get ready for a dinner so, I'll try to get away early to call okay?" I say.

" _Okay. I love you."_

"I love you too. Talk to you later?" I ask.

" _Okay. Bye."_

"Bye." I say and set down the phone.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this! Reveiws are welcome! Stay Gold!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, I walk out of my room. I decided to dress in a black dress with lace with matching heels and tried a makeup look that made my eyes look sharper. As we walk into the restaurant, I survey the surroundings and find quick exits. You know, just in case I need them. Marie and Mr. Darksme have a complete table to themselves and leave me alone at a table with Randy. I finger my switchblade in my pocket of my dress. For some reason, it give me utter assurance that I'm going to okay. That I'll be okay. And safe. It keeps me connected with those I love.

A waiter in a tux approaches us. "Welcome. May I take your order?"

"I'll have the _Pot au feu_ and some red wine." Randy says.

"And you?" The waiter asks me. I open my mouth to say something, but;

"She'll be having the same." Randy interjects.

"No." I snap, glaring at him. "I'll be having _foie gras_ and some apple-cranberry cider."

"Of course madame." the waiter says with an amused glint in his eye and walks off.

"I can order my own food thank you very much." I say stiffly to Randy.

"Of course." He says, I see a hint of some sort in his eyes and immediately am reminded of Bob.

The evening continues and I politely listen to everything Randy says. I hate it though. He talks, talks, talks, talks, talks, talks, talks, talks, and TALKS! It's driving me INSANE! And he's boring. I hate to admit it, but I compare him to Pony. And guess who I find better? You guessed it, Pony. I nod politely as Randy goes on a tangent about politics. Or was it golf?

"Um . . ." I interrupt his talk. "I don't feel so well. I think I need to leave." I glance at my watch. Quarter to six. "Why don't you join Marie and your dad and tell them that I wasn't feeling well."

"Um, okay." he says and walks over to them. They converse for a while and he sits at their table. I sigh and make a calm bee-line for the door.

* * *

When I reach the apartment, I remove my makeup and quickly change into my PJ's. I dial in the number and wait.

" _Hello?"_

I recognize the voice instantly. "Hey."

" _Arizona! You got away? How?"_ Pony asks.

"I faked a sickness." I say with a laugh. "So, what's happening in Tulsa?"

" _Well, The Socs haven't been around for a while."_

"That's good news. Too bad I can't have that here." I complain.

" _Let me guess, Randy?"_ Pony asks. " _Am I right?"_

"Bingo." I reply. "First, he tries to order for me, like I can't make my own decisions, then he kept trying to talk to me about things. Oh my gosh. It was so boring! Golf, New York . . . socy stuff. I hated every second. So I faked a sickness . . ."  
" _I think you mentioned that already."_ Pony says.

"Yeah. So I wanted to just walk out of there or pull my switch and say ' _I swear, if you don't shut up, I will legit kill you.'_ " I reply.

" _Sounds a lot like you."_ Pony says. I can tell he's grinning.

"You're smiling aren't you?" I guess.

" _Darn! I thought you can't read my mind if you can't see me!"_

"Yeah. I don't think so." I laugh. "We've been together for two years. So what about you? Soda get over Chevy yet?" I ask.

" _I guess he has. He hasn't said anything so far."_

"Oh, wow." I breathe.

" _Other than that, everyone's wondering where you've been at school. Even Mr. Syme's wondering. He wants you to come back to play in Love Never Dies."_

"The sequel of _Phantom of the Opera_? Seriously! I want to be in that!" I groan. "But not as Christine."

" _Can't you come back?"_ Pony asks softly.

"No." I reply. "I don't . . . think so."

" _Yes, you can!"_ he protests. " _Gotta go."_

"Okay." I sigh. "Love you." And I hang up. I hear Marie coming into the complex. I get up and walk into the living room.

"Ari! Randy told me to give these to you!" She hands me a bouquet of roses.

"Um . . ." I say taking it. "What is this supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Oblivious child! It means he's in love with you!" Marie singsongs.

"No." I say, backing up. "No, no, no, no. I have a boyfriend! Remember?"

"Long-distance never works." Marie says dismissively. "You will date him! You love him! Do you not hear me!? You will date him, and you will love him!"

"No!" I cry in protest. "I cannot . . . he's a Soc."

"Soc?" Maire exclaims. "My dear we are not in Tulsa anymore." She takes my face in her hands. "No. We have a new life now. And you must accept it."

"I can never. I will never." I whisper and rush to my room. "I will never. I cannot." I say to myself. "No. I don't love him. No. But I have no choice."

* * *

A few days later it was a Saturday that I spend shopping. Trying to cheer myself up and prepare myself for the trials about to come. And Marie has a lot of money so might as well use it. I spend it on books, music, clothes . . . but it doesn't make me feel any better. That night we have a date again with Randy and Mr. Darksme. I weep silently as I change into my dress. I can't call Pony or the gang now. Not when this is happening. No. I can't. I love Pony and I need to protect him from this. I need to protect all of them. I don't love Randy. In fact, I hate him with all my heart. But only God knows that I was forced to do this. And I can't protest. I only have two choices: Death or Following. That night goes the same as the previous. And at the end Randy kisses my hand.

"Farewell my love." he whispers.

I shudder. "Farewell." I choke out.

* * *

"You and Randy seem to be getting along well." Marie tells me when we get home.

I bite my lip and nod before rushing into my room. "I can't do this . . ." I sob into my pillow. "I can't. I don't . ."

The next morning I wake up a _complete mess._ I don't even bother.

"Arizona!" Marie waltzs in. "Remember, we have that event this afternoon!"

"Okay." I reply. I stay in my room and read book after book and drink coffee. I can't even . . . then I glance over at the picture of the gang and close my eyes.

 _I was standing at my locker when I heard a voice. And one I knew all too well._

" _You're going to get it this time, Dr. Pepper!" it said menacingly._

 _I jumped and turned around. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Two-Bit and Steve. "Glory!' I exclaimed. "Two-Bit, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"_

" _Relax, Dr. Pepper," Two-Bit said. "I doubt you'll die that easily,"_

" _Wanna bet?" I challenged. "I'll probably get jumped again,"_

" _Not if you don't walk the streets alone," Steve replied._

" _I always walk alone," I protested. "I doubt that the stuck-up Socs can do anything about it!"_

" _They'll do more." Steve warned._

" _And worse." Two-Bit added._

 _I opened my mouth to say a rather clever comeback, but I had no words. And I guessed they're right._

" _But don't worry," Two-Bit added. "Pony won't let anything happen to you,"_

" _What about me?" Pony asked, walking up and giving me a kiss. I rested my head on his shoulder as Johnny and Emily showed up._

" _We're just talking about how you won't let anything happen to Dr. Pepper over here," Two-Bit said._

" _I won't," Pony said, kissing me again._

" _Mr. Curtis!" I heard a voice scold sharply as we pulled away. It's our English teacher, Mr. Syme. "I get that you love her a lot, but we're in school," he told us._

" _Yes sir," Pony replied, as Mr. Syme walked away._

 _I suppressed a laugh._

" _He's right you know," Two-Bit said with a smirk. "You're only fourteen,"_

" _Yeah, age doesn't matter," Johnny said, kissing Emily._

" _Looks like we passed on the disease to them," I whispered to Pony. He grinned._

* * *

 **At the party . . . .**

"Would you like to dance?" Randy asks me.

"Sure." I reply and we step onto the dance floor. "So what do you like most about New York?"

"The life." he replies. "The way everything is. Broadway is magnificent! I performed in it once. I was in Sunset Boulevard. As Joe. It was amazing. Just . . ."

I listen to him drone on. ' _Oh, Tulsa.'_ I think wistfully. ' _I want to come back to you. Why must I be here? Let me go . . . New York feels like . . . no. New York is great, but I can't live like this. I don't love Randy. Why is Marie putting me through this? Show me a way to go home . . ._ ' A lightbulb goes off and I get the best idea ever. ' _I'll run away!'_ I think victoriously. ' _I'll run away. All I have to do is pack every thing. What time is it! I have to leave at once!'_

"Are you okay?" Randy asks me.

"Yes." I breathe. "I'm fine."

"Will this make you feel better?" he asks and kisses me. A terrible kiss too. It feels like my lips are being cut with a knife or worse.

I pull away. "Yes, I'm fine. I just need to use the bathroom." I say hurriedly and rush to the bathroom. I stay in it for five minutes and creep out through a back door unseen. I hail a taxi to get home. Once there I throw everything into my suitcases and change into black jeans, black shirt, and black boots. I grab my duffel bag and stuff some food into it. I scribble a quick note that reads: _Marie. I'm in New York. Find me._

I haul the bags into my car and drive off.

Good bye New York.

Hello Tulsa.

Hello home.

Hello Greasers.

I'm coming home.


	4. Chapter 4

**THREE DAYS LATER**

I smile as I pass the ' _Welcome to Tulsa, Oklahoma'_ sign. I let down my convertible roof. I drive a few miles more and park my house in front of my house. I unload my stuff and change into a black v-neck, dark blue shorts, and black studded converse. I quickly apply red tinted lip balm, slip on sunglasses and throw on a black and pink kimono before rushing out to my car.

* * *

 **FROM NO ONE'S POV**

"Do you think she's coming back?" Pony asks, taking sip of Pepsi.

"Has she called?" Johnny asks.

"Not for a week." Pony replies.

"She's not coming back." Dally says with a shake of his head. "Forget it, kid. Probably fell for that Randy guy."

"It's okay, Pone." Soda says reassuringly.

"Yeah." Steve says. "There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"It's okay." Emily sighs.

"Kinda a loss." Dally says. "She was kind hot. But not as much as Cherry."

"Yeah." Pony mumbles.

"It's okay Pony. You'll get over it." Soda says.

"Hey," Two-Bit says, squinting at something in the distance.

"What are you looking at?" Soda asks.

"That blue thing." Two-Bit replies, not taking his eyes off it.

"Looks like a mustang." Steve says cocking his head.

"Blue mustang?" Johnny says.

"Are the Socs here?" Emily asks.

"No." Pony replies as a lithe figure gets out of the car. "Wait, it's-" Pony runs towards her, spins her around and kisses her.

The gang looks at each other confused.

* * *

 **FROM ARIZONA'S POV**

I drive to the DX where I know that everyone'll will be. I park in front of the DX and get out of my car. Pony comes running to me and just picks me up and spins me in the air.

"Stop!" I giggle.

"Not when I've missed you." he replies smiling and kisses me. Love flows over me as I kiss him back. He take my hand and leads me to the gang. Their faces are so confused!

"Can we help you?" Steve asks, in a tone that clearly says ' _Um . . . Pony has a girlfriend, you evil witch, who happens to be a friend of mine. So back off!'_

I run a hand through my hair and remove my sunglasses. "Don't recognize me greasers?" I ask softly. One minute I'm looking at their confused faces - like deer in headlights - then, I hear a child's voice.

"Auntie Ari!" Piper cries and hugs my legs.

"Arizona!" Emily cries. "You're back!"

"Do you think I would be gone forever?" I say with a smile. "Never. You can't make me go back to New York. I'd die first." I turn to Dally and Cherry. "I met a guy who knew you."

"Who?" Dally asks.

"Dunno." I reply. "He was like 5'3 with brown hair, and green eyes."

"Ralph? He ain't a friend of mine." Dally says.

"Figures." I say. "Well, I-"

"Arizona!"

We all turn our heads to see a black cadillac drive up and guess who come out? Maire, Randy, Mr. Darksme, and some other guy, who, I will say has a resemblance to Dallas and Emily; kinda.

"Young lady get here now!" Marie screeches.

"No!" I protest, grabbing Pony's arm, while my other hand pulls out my switch. "You can't make me!"

"Ms. Carina, please come here." Mr. Darksme orders. I lift my chin higher.

"Make me." I say. Randy comes running and tries to pull me to them. On instinct I pull my knife and run it down his face. He clutches it in pain and stumbles back. "Give me the pleasure to slit your throat?" I ask sarcastically. "You wouldn't be the first."

"Violence is not needed." The other man steps forward.

"Mr. Winston, that won't work with the beast I have for a niece." Marie says stopping him.

"Winston?" Emily asks. "Did you happen to have two children?"

"They were unwanted." he replies. "My son Dallas ran off with his sister."

"The prodigal father!" Two-Bit jokes as Marcia smirks.

Our eyes widen. "So you had a child . . ." Cherry's voice trails off.

"That means . . ." Johnny wraps an arm around Emily's shoulder.

"Piper!" Emily orders sharply. "Go inside. Soda, go with her." Soda and Piper exit as we stare at the man. He stares at Dally.

"You . . . Dallas?" he asks. He obviously recognizes him.

"Hello dad." Dally says coldly.

The man nods. "So, you've grown up. I'm sorry . . ."

"I don't need your fucking useless apologizes." Dally snaps. "Neither does Emily."

"Emily." he says, staring at his daughter. "You look so much like your mother."

"But I'm not her." Emily snaps.

"What's been happening?" Their dad asks softly.

"I've gotten married." Emily says coldly. "I have a daughter with Johnny and I swear to God, she'll never know you."

"Why should you give a shit about our lives?" Dally yells at him. "Why do you give a damn if I'm married, or dead!? Huh!? You never cared and I don't give a crap if you do!"

"Dally, calm down." Cherry says, stepping in front of him and placing her hands on his chest. "Relax. Please don't get worked up. Do it for me. Please." Dallas' breathing slows and Cherry lets out a sigh.

"Let's finish this!" Mr. Darksme announces. "Arizona. You are coming back with us _now_."

"Never." I say. "You'll have to die first." I hear a door open and

Soda steps in front of me. "To get her, you'll have to get through me first." Soda growls.

"Fine." Randy snarls. He advances and lunges for Soda. I tackle him and we roll around a bit, but I can tell that he's not trained. ' _Go figure.'_ I think, planting a punch on his abdomen. I hear Soda, Steve, and Emily cheering.

"Dally, please. Stop this! You know I hate fights! And she's only sixteen." Cherry pleads. "She might get hurt . . ."

"Cherry, listen to me." Dally replies. "This is her fight."

"Pony, you worried?" Johnny asks him. Pony just doesn't reply.

Randy winces and stands up. I jump up and sidestep as he lunges weakly for me. I kick his back and stand back panting. I've let my guard down. Randy tackles me and pins me down.

"It's over." he hisses.

"Nope." I say and the tables turn. I pin him down and pull my knife. "Would you like me to do the honours?" I snarl. "How about a scar in the shape of an A?" Before I can, I'm pulled off of him by Mr. Darksme. I force my wrists out of his hands and walk over to where Pony is.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Not a scratch." I smirk. "Well, how was the show?"

"Great." Soda says. "I'm glad it wasn't me."

"You need to fight in the next rumble." Dally comments.

"You aren't hurt!" Cherry cries in disbelief. "I can't believe it! You're one of the best girl fighters I've seen!"

"I know!" Emily exclaims. "She is!"

"I hope your daughter inherits your temper." Steve says with a laugh. "She'll be one hell of a threat."

"Arizona!" Marie calls. I turn to face her. "You can stay here. But I hand over custody of you over to your Aunt Alice."

"Works for me." I reply. "I've met her before. And she's pure greaser."

"What happened here?" Hamilton and Pami walk up.

"A little fight." I reply with a smirk.

"And she obviously won." Emily smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Soda asks them.

"Just walking." Pami says. "Wish I saw the fight though."

"You will!" Randy, still enraged lunges for me again.

I smirk as the fight continues. But Randy seems to have gained strength. He throws punches and I dodge. But I can't exactly keep this up. So I take out his nose and kick him in the groin before knocking him out. I stand up. "Finished now."

Two-bit comes out with Marcia and raises an eyebrow. "What happened here Dr. Pepper?"

"What does it look like?" I ask with a grin.

"A fight?" He asks.

"Perhaps." I reply and give Pony a hug. "You weren't worried?" I ask.

"I was." he replies. "I'll always be worried about you." He presses his forehead to mine. "Always." Then he closes the distance and I taste the smoke and Pepsi.

 **AN: Review's are welcome! I don't own Jemily or Piper, credits to Moomimad for them and your support! You're awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Marie and Mr. Darksme load Randy into the car and Mr. Winston drives them away.

"Hey lovebirds!" Two-Bit calls. We pull away. "Sorry, did I ruin the moment?"

"Kinda," I reply. "What's going on?"

"Umm, I spy a blonde." Two-Bit says humorously.

I look where's he's looking. I wriggle out of Pony's arms, give him a quick peck on the cheek and run to the figure. "Tiffany?" I ask.

"I'm back!" she squeals and give me a hug. "So tell me! What's been going on?" I lead her to DX. "Wait? Is this blood?" she kneels down to examine the blood on the concrete.

"Yeah." I say, standing above her. "I got into a fight right before you showed up."

"Really?" Tiffany asks, standing up and brushing off dust from her shorts. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No." I shake my head. "He got pretty beat up. I cut his face with my switch." I throw my knife in the air. Tiffany screams as I catch it and return it to my pocket.

"Don't ever do that." Tiffany gasps. "I could get killed!"

"Relax," I smirk. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the gang. But they don't know that I'm from the-"

"I know," she says. "Hey!" she greets them.

"This is a friend of mine, Tiffany." I tell the gang. "She's been here before, and I told her-"

"She tells me a bunch about you all." Tiff interjects. "I'm surprised that there aren't any girls around here. Unusual, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Steve says. "Usually they're all over him." He winks at Soda.

"So what happened? Why is there blood over there?" Tiffany asks.

"Care to explain?" Steve shoots me a look.

"Marie kidnapped me to New York and she . . . well, I . . . Randy . . ." A shudder goes down my spine. "I don't like to talk about it." I say quickly. My mind flashes back to when Randy kissed me. I shiver.

"Are you cold?" Pony whispers in my ear.

I sit down. "I just don't like to talk about New York. It's too many bad memories."

"I know!" Cherry exclaims suddenly. "Why don't we go camping! Tiffany, you could come!"

"Good idea." I reply. "When was the last time we had any fun?"

"Too long." Soda says.

"Tomorrow?" Emily suggests. "We can bring the kids and I know a great place. It's near this lake."

"Tomorrow?" Tiffany asks.

"Spontaneous." I say. "I like it. All in favor?" I raise my hand along with the rest. I set it down. "All opposed?" No one raises their hand.

"What about Darry?" Pony asks.

"He's going out with Ivy tomorrow. I don't think he'll mind." Soda says.

"Okay. We'll meet here two o'clock?" Emily asks.

"Okay." I reply and take a deep breath.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Tiffany screams. "Help me!" she throws a pillow at me.

"What?" I groan. "Aren't you going to pack?" I'm standing in front of my closet and trying to find what to pack. It's for a whole weekend . . .

"I'm trying to! But I don't know! I can't pack anything . . . because . . . I'm . . ." Tiff's voice trails off.

"Oh Tiffany," I groan. "Are you on your period?"

"NO!" Tiffany protests. "No, I'm not on my period! I mean I don't know the style here 'cause I'm from the 21st century!"

"Okayyy." I say. "Well, what do you want to focus on?"

"Swimwear. Show me what ya got." Tiffany demands. I show her everything. And finally, _finally_ we get packed Tiffany packed up.

"What about you?" Tiffany asks.

"Um . . ." my voice trails off. "Well, I don't know. I just have to organize it."

Tiffany gets up. "Let me check. I am a fashion expert!" She gets up and runs her tiffany blue nails through my suitcase. "Okay, you're good."

* * *

We all meet up at the DX the next day.

"Ready?" Cherry asks.

"Ready." We reply. As I drive, Tiffany pulls out some CDs and a CD player attached to a speaker. "What is that?" I ask. Tiffany doesn't reply. She just slides it in, presses play and presses the skip button until it lands on the song of her choice. I smile as I recognize the vocals. "My _Inside Out_ album!" I exclaim. "How did you know?"

"I remember when you told me that you were playing Christine and I remembered your Emmy Rossum albums." Tiffany informs me. We sing along to some of our favorite songs, like _A Million Pieces, Slow Me Down, Been Too Long,_ and _Anymore._

"Wait," I ask Tiffan in the middle of the replay of _Slow Me Down_ , "When did you like Emmy Rossum?"

"A few years back. I just never told you. Her voice has that warm, soothing tone." Tiffany replies.

We drive on for the next fifteen minute until we reach the site. "I think this is it." I say.

"Hey! It's Cherry and Dally." Tiffany points out an arriving car.

"Hey." Cherry says, getting out.

"How'd you get here before us?" Dally asks.

"Hey big bro!" Emily calls as they come in her red truck. Johnny and Piper come out and wait.

"That makes six of us." I comment. I put up the cover and lock my car. "I'm walking out to the lake." I walk to the lake and jump on the rocks. It's almost evening and the sun's about to set. "Nature's first green is gold . . ." I whisper silently and walk back. Everyone else has arrived and I help Tiffany set up the tent. It's supposed to hold eight people, but Tiffany insists that it meant two girls. And I can see why. Tiffany loves her makeup. And her space. If that's one thing we have in common before time travel, it's our love for space. And big houses.

"Hey," Emily peeks in. "We have the bonfire going."

"Great." I reply. "Why don't you go Tiffany?"

"Okay," Tiffany says and exits. I close all windows in the tent and pull off my sweater which reveals a high-cut tank top. I pull on a hoodie, grab my polaroid and walk out. Our tent is farther from the circle and you can get out without being seen. I walk over to the part of the lake that's rocky and look for a tree to climb. I find the right tree and and make my way up. I sit atop a high limb and sigh. The sunset looks better from up high than on the ground. "Stay gold," I whisper to myself, fingering my necklace. I feel slight tears. That was the saddest part of the movie. But then, the real Outsiders don't look anything like the movie. I lean my head back and close my eyes. "Nature's first green is gold . . ." I say and open my eyes. I watch the sun sinking. The blur of purple, gold, red, orange, pink and white. Perfect for a picture. I raise my camera and snap a few pictures. I slip them into my pocket and just breathe watching the sunset. "Even the best days have their sunsets," I quote from a picture I saw on the internet once. "But that's the best part." I add.

"Best what?" a voice rasps, growling.

I jump and scream, falling off the branch. My hands grasp it though and I'm hanging off it. "Who is that?"

"Hello Dr. Pepper!" Soda calls cheerfully from the ground, waving my polaroid which he thankfully caught.

I look down. I look like I'm only seven to eight feet off the ground. I look up. I could climb back up . . .

"Steve!" Evie calls. "What are you-" then she spots me. "What the heck!? Why are you in a tree!?"

"I'm okay!" I call. "Just an expert tree climber!" I try to climb back up to prove it and realize my hands are tired. They start slipping . . . and slipping.

"Here!" Soda calls handing my camera to Evie. "Just let go! I'll catch you."

"Um . . . okay." I say. "Ready!?"

"Ready!" Soda calls.

I let go and fall into . . . Pony. The impact throws us backward, landing us on the grass a few feet away. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Fine. You?" he asks.

"I'm okay." I nod. "Well, someone left me." I glare at Soda who grins sheepishly.

"I thought you'd prefer Pony." he says with a shrug.

"I did. Thanks." I reply. Pony helps me up and kisses my cheek as a camera clicks. I blush when I realize it's my polaroid.

"Got it!" Steve says, handing it to Soda.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"Payback for what you did two years ago." Steve replies.

"Ha, ha, ha." I say sarcastically. I lunge for my camera but he swipes it away and tosses it to Soda. I lunge for Soda, tackling him and snatching my camera. "I'll take this thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

"What were you doing alone in the trees?" Steve asks as we walk back to the camp.

"The sunset looks better from up high," I say sitting down in a chair. I grab a marshmallow and impale it with a stick. "And I was taking pictures," I add, pulling the photos out of my hoodie.

"Obsession with sunsets," Soda says shaking his head.

"You should see one somethime." Pony suggests.

"It can't hurt," I say pointing my stick at him, " _Every sunset brings a promise of new dawn_." I quote.

"Who said that?" Marica asks.

"And where do you find all these quotes?" Emily asks.

"Inter-" Tiffany says but I cut her off.

"I find them everywhere." I reply. Rather have them confused about that than confused about what the Internet is. "And Ralph Waldo Emerson said that."

"Well, I don't know about you, but the kids . . ." Tiffany says, waving her stick in their direction. We all turn to see Piper and Vicky dozing off.

"Hey," Emily shakes Piper gently. "Come on, bedtime." Steve and Evie wake up Victoria and lead her to their tent.

"What time is it?" I ask Tiffany.

"Um . . . ten." she replies glancing at her watch.

I yawn. "Really? I'm exhausted. Is there coffee anywhere? I could really use a mocha latte."

"No, I don't think so." Tiffany says. "Check the car trunk."

"Okay," I say and get up. I unlock my car and open the trunk. "Nope, no coffee. Wait, aha!" I pull out a coffee pot. "Found it!"

"Isn't too late for coffee?" Tiffany calls.

"Right." I say and put the coffee pot back in my trunk. I walk back over. "Well, I don't know about you all, but I'm exhausted." I look around. Steve and Evie are gone, probably with Victoria, Emily and Johnny are still up, Cherry and Dally left to bed, and Two-Bit and Marica left too, along with Soda.

"I agree." Emily replies. "What do you say Johnny?"

"Works for me." he says. "Well, see you in the morning."

"Night," Pony says, kissing me before going his ten that he shared with Soda.

"Good night." I reply. "C'mon Tiffany." We walk into the tent.

"So, how are you and Pony?" she asks.

"Fine," I say, pulling the cloth we hung up as a room divider. I quietly change into a pink tank-top and a pair of comfy shorts. "Good night." I say as I do my hair in messy pigtails. I turn out the light and lay my head on my pillow

"Hey Ari," Tiffany whispers. "What would you do if you went back to New York? Like kidnapped?"

"Probably kill myself." I reply and go to sleep.

* * *

 _I'm in the woods, singing. I sit on a tree stump and sigh. This is peaceful. No busy streets, Socs vs. Greaser, just nature. The sky, breeze . . . birds, animals, and just quiet._

" _Well, well, well." a voice says out of nowhere. "What do we have here?"_

" _If this is a prank Two-Bit, you can stop." I groan. "Who did you get to accompany you this time? Steve? Soda? Pony?"_

" _Ponyboy, Ponyboy." Another voice says. "Always Ponyboy. Why can't you love me?"_

" _Excuse me!?" I ask, jumping up. "Who is this? I'm some foolish child!"_

" _Hello my dear," Marie comes in out of nowhere._

" _Hi Marie. Here to kill me? Might as well finish it." I say sarcastically._

" _How did you know?" Mr. Darkme asks, stepping into view._

" _Oh fun." I say. "I'm outnumbered."_

" _You still manage to be witty even when you aren't safe." Mr. Darksme cackles as a hand goes over my mouth. I try to squirm and scream but I smell chloroform and black out._

 _I awake in a bedroom in New York. How do I know? I can hear the noise outside. I get up and try the door. It's locked. "HELP!" I yell, pounding it. "LET ME OUT! HELLO!? ANYONE!? LET ME OUT! OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE!"_

 _No reply. "No." I sob. "I'm trapped. I'm back in New York and there's no way out."_

" _Yes there is." Randy comes in, locking the door. "Get on the bed."_

" _No." I snap. "Never."_

" _Yes!" he roars and slaps me. I stumble backward onto the floor. He places his foot on my chest and applies pressure._

 _I gasp. "Stop, what are you-" He sits on top of me and begins kissing my neck. "No! No! No! No! No!" I cry. "I have a boyfriend . . . I don't . . ."_

" _Always Ponyboy!" Randy cries. He punches my face. "What is yoru shitty deal with him! I'm better than he is!" He punches me again and my vision blurs and spots begin to appear._

" _No." I choke. "You never will be." Enraged, he punches me again, again, and again._

" _Where is he now!?" he yells as I notice the rings on his fingers. "Huh!? Where is he now!?"_

" _I . . ." I cough up blood. Randy takes my head and furiously begins to kiss me. Then he slams my head onto the floor. I scream and fight him. He reaches in his pocket and grabs a knife and cuts my lips and face . . ._

* * *

I jolt up in a cold sweat, panting. I feel my face. I'm in one piece. No cuts, no bruises. I shudder and feel the tears on my face. ' _Breathe, breathe, breathe.'_ I try to reassure myself. ' _You aren't going to be kidnapped to New York.'_ I check on Tiffany to see if she's awake. She's asleep, but I know it'll be a _very long time_ before I'll go back to sleep. It's around four in the morning and I slip on a thick kimono, my sandals/flip-flops, grab a flashlight and my knife and walk out into the darkness.

* * *

I turn on my flashlight as soon as I'm far away from camp. I glance back to the camp and walk into the woods. I walk for a while and find a random small tree and climb up. I sit on the thick limb and breathe in the cool air. I shudder when I think of my nightmare and begin sobbing silently. ' _Why!?'_ I scream in my mind. I slide silently out of the tree and onto the ground, curling up into a ball. I ignore the footsteps I hear and remain still. I feel an arm go around my shoulders.

"Hey, you okay?" Pony asks me.

I nod. "Fine." I gasp.

"Lying to me? Never thought of that." Pony jokes lightly. "Now, what is wrong with you?"

"Nightmares." I choke out.

"Of what?" he asks. He tilts my chin so I meet his eyes.

"New York," I say, getting up. "and Randy."

"What happened in your nightmare?" Pony asks, following me.

"I got kidnapped by Marie and Mr. Darksme and then, I woke up in a room in NYC and Randy tried . . ." my voice trails off. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What really happened in New York?" Pony asks me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I reply, climbing up the tree. It was only a few feet tall but wide.

"What happened?" Pony asks. "What did they do to you? You used to tell me everything . . ."

"You want to know!?" I exclaim. "Fine! Randy kissed me! There! That's what happened!" I choke on the last words.

"He what!?" Pony's face is in complete shock. "What did he do?"

"He. Kissed. Me." I repeat slowly. "He. Kissed. Me."

Pony wraps his arm around me tightly. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me everything."

"Fine. Marie forced me to date him, and said our relationship was over. I never wanted too. I cried every single day at least thrice. Then after Randy kissed me, I realized I couldn't take it anymore and I ran away. I didn't tell anyone." I explain.

"So who's do you enjoy more?" Pony whispers in my ear.

"You know already." I wriggle out of his grip.

"Randy?" he guesses. I make a face. "Mine then?"

"Duh. Now, I'm going back." I say before he catches me. He leans to kiss me, but my vision blurs and I turn my head so he ends up kissing my cheek.

"What now?" he asks. I walk back to camp without a word and he follows. "Are you okay now?" he asks.

"Not really." I say, shivering. "I'll just go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Pony asks me. "I mean . . . what if you have another nightmare?"

"Then I wake up screaming." I say with a shrug. "Maybe I'll sleep under the stars." I crawl into the tent and grabbed my sleeping bag and pillow and set it up near my car so that my head was near the front tire. "Well, goodnight." I crawl into my sleeping bag and close my eyes. I open them when I hear a noise next to my head. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Pony asks.

"Um . . . you look like you're watching me sleep?" I say. "No." I plead. "Don't watch me sleep! Please!"

"Why not? I thought most girls always feel safer in those situations." Pony replies.

"I'm not most girls," I say with a yawn.

"Just sleep. It's four in the morning." Pony complains.

"Fine." I say. I take a deep breath as I feel Pony slip his hand in mine. Then I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up silently and change into dark blue shorts, a olive shirt and hiking boots. I pull my hair into a ponytail and gather some firewood. I go around camp humming as I set up a tripod and my coffee pot. I light a match and throw it onto the wood. I dig around my trunk as quietly as possible and find my chocolate, and the stuff you use to make coffee in the woods. I wait for a moment then I grab my cup and pour some in. "Hmm." I sigh. "Now this is peace." I set up a chair and sit down with a book. I set my book down and think about my nightmare. Well, if it ever happens . . . I get up and grab a paper, an envelope and a pen. I set the paper atop my book and start writing.

 _Dear Tiffany and the Greaser gang,_

 _If you found this letter, it means that I've been kidnapped. And taken back to NYC. Tell my Aunt Alice and try to find me, please! If not, you might run out of time and I might run out of time too. Tiffany, if you're reading this you'll know what will happen to me. And to be honest, I don't want that. Sixteen is too young. Johnny even said it. I have a feeling that Marie will bring me to the old apartment. If you organize a search party I suggest that Dally and Emily join because they know New York like the back of their hand. Well, I think they do. Please, please, please hurry and come quickly. Tiffany, I expect you to tell them about you-know-what._

 _Love,_

 _Arizona_

I set my pen down and fold up the paper, placing in the envelope. I set it with my book and decide to take a quick walk. When I reach the woods I start singing. I sit on a tree stump and sigh.

"Well, well, well." a voice says out of nowhere. "Hello, Dr. Pepper."

"If this is a prank Two-Bit, you can stop." I groan. "Who did you get to accompany you this time?"

"Hello my dear," Marie comes in out of nowhere.

"Hi Marie. Here to kill me?" I s sarcastically.

"How did you know?" Mr. Darkme asks, stepping into view.

"Oh, fun." I say. "I'm outnumbered."

"You still manage to be witty even when you aren't safe." Mr. Darksme cackles as a hand goes over my mouth.

I force the hand off of me. "Please," I plead. "Let me do one last thing."

"What? Kiss lover boy goodbye?" Mr. Darksme smirks.

I fake a look of sadness. "Yes."

"Go ahead." Marie says.

I run away and grab the note I had just written. I slip it into the CD player Tiffany has in our tent and leave it where I know they'll find it. I trip over my chair, spilling the coffee. I feel a slight stab in my hand and find I've cut it and the blood is dripping onto my book. I wince and suck on the cut. I take one longing glance at the camp and walk back. "I'm not leaving!" I yell to Marie and Mr. Darksme.

"Little traitor." Mr. Darksme cackles as a hand goes over my mouth and I smell chloroform and black out.

* * *

 **FROM NO ONE'S POV**

Tiffany awakes and changes quickly to see a fire set up and mocha coffee. ' _Where's Ari?'_ She wonders. Tiffany spots her book and the spilled coffee and . . . _blood!?_ Tiffany screams. Pretty soon the whole gang is out of their tents.

"What happened!?" Emily asks.

"Arizona's missing!" Tiffany cries. "And there's blood on her book . . ."

"What the hell?" Dally says and picks the book up.

"You don't think . . ." Pony's voice trails off.

"No." Cherry breathes. She walks over to Arizona's car and picks up the CD player. "What is this?" she holds up the envelope.

Marcia grabs it from her. " _To Tiffany and the Gang_." She opens it and yanks the letter out. Her eyes scan it and they widen.

"What does it say?" Soda and Pony say in unison.

"It reads; ' _Dear Tiffany and the Greaser gang. If you found this letter, it means that I've been kidnapped. And taken back to NYC. Tell my Aunt Alice and try to find me, please! If not, you might run out of time and I might run out of time too. Tiffany, if you're reading this you'll know what will happen to me. And to be honest, I don't want that. Sixteen is too young. Johnny even said it. I have a feeling that Marie will bring me to the old apartment. If you organize a search party I suggest that Dally and Emily join because they know New York like the back of their hand. Well, I think they do. Please, please, please hurry and come quickly. Tiffany, I expect you to tell them about you-know-what.'_ "

"No. No, no, no!" Tiffany cries. "Not Arizona! She can't be serious! No!"

"What is ' _you-know-what_ '?" Two-Bit asks.

"Suicide." Tiffany says. "I asked Ari what she would do if she was taken back to NYC, and she said suicide."

"She can't be serious!" Emily exclaims.

"She can't be." Pony whispers.

"There goes the camping trip." Steve groans.

"Why suicide!?" Evie wonders aloud.

"Okay! That's it!" Tiffany cries. "We are going to New York! We are organizing a search party! And we are going to find my sister!"

"Sister?" Dally asks.

"Long story! Now we should pack up and we are going to find her!" Tiffany orders.

* * *

Hours later they arrive at the old Eastside neighborhood. _Knock, knock, knock, knock._

"Yes?" A woman in her late thirties answers.

"Are you Aunt Alice?" Tiffany asks. "Arizona's Aunt Alice?"

"Yes? I take it that you're her friends." She replies. She peers at Soda and Pony. "Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis! I knew your mother and father. Great people. Now, come in. We need to talk."

All the greasers file in. "Do you know what happened?" Cherry asks.

"Yes." Alice replies. "In fact, I got this voicemail" - she presses a button on the phone - "Just listen,"

An eerie, familiar voice fills the phone.

" _Hi Aunt Alice and the gang, if you're there,"_ It's Arizona's voice. " _I'm in New York. And held captive by Marie and Darksme. Just come, please. As soon as you can! I don't know how long I can stand this . . . I hope Tiffany has told you all . . . I can't . . . take this anymore . . . But know I don't want to die . . . I have to much to live for . . . but I can't take this torture. . . I'm on the top floor of the Sunset Boulevard apartment . . ."_

"Sunset Boulevard Apartment . . ." Tiffany stands up and paces the floor. "Hmm . . . I've been there . . . tall, black, across Broadway,"

"What're we going to do?" Emily asks.

"What torture are they talkin' about?" Soda asks.

"Um . . . I don't know." Tiffany replies. "But we need to call the police, and organize a search party."

"Okay, who's in?" Two-Bit asks.

"I'm in." Pony says. "It's my girlfriend here!"

"Okay, we have Pony." Tiffany replies. "I'm going too. What about-"

"I'm going." Emily says.

"Are you sure Babes?" Johnny asks. "I mean, it might be dangerous . . ."

"He's right." Dally says. "I'll come along. I know New York better than most of y'all."

"Okay, so the search party is me, Tiffany, Ponyboy, Dallas, and who else?" Aunt Alice asks.

"I'll go." Soda volunteers.

"Good." Aunt Alice says. "Now, the rest of you stay here-"

"I'm coming." Cherry stands up.

"Cherry, no." Dally objects. "You aren't go-"

"I'm going Dallas Winston whether you like it or not!" Cherry exclaims.

"Fine." Dally grumbles.

"Now we get into cars and drive to New York!" Aunt Alice says. "Come on! We can't lose any more time!"

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

I awake in my old apartment bedroom. My mind flashes back to last night. Forced to sing . . . the fame I was getting . . . but no one knew it was me. . . .

So the events go little like this; I got kidnapped my Mare and Mr. Darksme who threatened to have me raped and killed if I didn't sing for a concert. I sang on Mr. Darksme's radio station and people loved it. So they arranged concerts for me and got all the profit. They would lock me in my room and I couldn't go out unless I told someone. Oh, and did I mention that I had to debuts with Randy? And they had me under the name Erica Corbin? I was constantly abused and I didn't know . . .

"Get up you little brat!" Marie comes in and slaps me. "Hurry up! Get ready!" She marches out and slams the door. I clutch my cheek and head to the bathroom. I wash my face and brush my hair until it's silky and my prep team comes in. I sit still as humanly possible as they do some 50's makeup and curl my hair, arranging it in some very complicated way as they weave in white roses and flowers in. I send a small prayer up to Heaven: ' _Let the gang find me. Let them find me before it's too late . . . .'_

 **AN: I'd like to say a ver special thank you to Moomimad and FlyActing! Thank you so much for your support and eagerness to read my stories! You don't know how much it means to me! I also suggest that you check out some of their stories, because they're great!**

 **Stay Gold!**

 **~Moniquan Rose**


	8. Chapter 8

**FROM NO ONE'S POV**

 **A floor below the top of Sunset Boulevard apartment . . .**

"We're never going to find her," Pony complains as he sits down.

"Relax, Pone." Soda assures him. "We'll find her."

"Yeah. We know where she is." Tiffany says. "We just need to make sure that she's there."

"Well, maybe-" Aunt Alice says but is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Soda says and open the door to reveal Ralph.

"Are you looking for a" - he looks down at the paper he's holding - "Arizona Carina?"

"Yes." Aunt Alice replies. "Come in. What do you know of her?"

"Hey Dally ole pal." Ralph greets Dally. "And who's this cute thing?" he winks at Cherry.

"She's my _wife._ " Dally snaps.

Ralph's eyebrows raise. "Wife? Dude, you kidding?"

"AHEM!" Tiffany clears her throat loudly. "Back on topic _please!_ "

"Okay, fine." Ralph groans. "She's on the floor above you. I was at the station when I heard them talking about finding this lost chick, Arizona. I just asked for a brief description when the officer shoves the picture in my face. Then I realized I met her before. Hot girl. Anyway, I went hunting around here . . . and found her on the top floor."

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Pony jumps up. "Can't we go and-"

"Yes!" Tiffany squeals, catching on. "Let's go!" She walks out the door, everyone else following.

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

I'm alone in the apartment, because Marie and Mr. Darksme went shopping, along with Randy. Also they said they'd take a whole day, maybe two. I barely had anything to do.

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock._

I lifted my head. I wasn't expecting anyone, and grabbed the gun Marie told me to use if I ever found out that I was a waste of space on this Earth. It wasn't loaded so I open the door and hold up the gun. When I saw that it was the gang, I nearly fainted. I dropped the gun and stumbled backwards. "Oh. My. Gosh." I breathe. I step away from them as they walk in.

"So . . ." Tiffany's voice trails off.

Pony walks to me slowly and gently takes me by the shoulders. "Are you okay? You're shaking."

I just collapse on him in response. He hugs me and I hold on for dear life.

"Glad we came before you killed yourself." Cherry says, rubbing my back.

"What have they done to you?" Pony asks me.

"Threatened . . . to kill me." I reply. "How did you find me?"

"Umm . . . he helped." Soda says, pointing to Ralph.

"Oh, okay." I say. "You need to leave. What if Marie gets back? I can't escape."

"Yes. You have to." Dally says.

"No." I say, sitting down. "I can't leave. They'll just kidnap me again. It was great seeing you all but . . ."

"Okay." Aunt Alice says. "Your choice."

"You don't understand." I say. "I'm doing it to protect you all. So don't . . . just go back to Tulsa."

* * *

A month later, I'm positive of these things;

One: I will never see the gang again

Two: The gang has forgotten about me

Three: The gang's back in Tulsa

Four: I want to die.

"What are you doing you useless piece of trash!?" Mr. Darksme cackles. He punches my face. "We're leaving for a few hours so have fun starving!"

And with a slam of the door he, Marie, and Randy have left. I collapse in tears. "I can't take this anymore!" I sob. "No. I need to die. I need to die. I need . . ." I get up and I walk into my room and carefully write a note;

' _To whom it may concern:_

 _I am dead. I have wanted to die. You don't know the hell I've gone through._

 _To Dally and Cherry: I have to admit, that you've always know that I wanted you two to be together ever since that day in the Nightly Double. Take care of each other. You don't know how valuable the other is . . . and what could've happened if fate wasn't set the way it was._

 _To Johnny and Emily: Emily and Johnny, you're great parents. I know that you'll give little Piper the love and care you never got as kids._

 _To Darry, Ivy and Two-Bit: Two-Bit, don't ever lose that sense of humor. There are lots of people who need it. Darry and Ivy, good luck with the new baby! I'll really regret that I wasn't there._

 _To Steve, Evie: Keep loving each other. Protect Victoria. Don't let her go through what we all had to go through. Trust me, this world is screwed up. I've said it over and over._

 _To Piper and Victoria: I want you both to know that you have wonderful parents and I hope that you never have to experience the conflict the rest of us had to go through._

 _To Soda: I know you're still heartbroken over Chevy. She'll be back. Famous perhaps. But she lost one the most valuable things in her life. You. In the meantime, don't worry and stress so much. I knew about Sandy. She didn't love you. I knew about her long before any of you did._

 _To Ponyboy: I'm sorry it had to end this way. I really wanted to protect you. I love you. If there's another girl, don't let me stand in the way._

 _To Tiffany: Take care of the gang for me. And Alex. Thank you for being the best sister anyone could ever ask for._

 _But to you all, I have been keeping a great secret from you. I'm from the future. So is Tiffany. In the world we come from,_ The Outsiders _is a book with a movie accompanying it. And I hate to say it, but here's what happens:_

 _Dally and Johnny: I hate to say it . . . but you die. You were supposed to. Remember the church fire in Windrixville? Well, Johnny you were supposed to be seriously injured and died. And you're the one thing Dally really cared about at that time, so Dally, you lost it. You broke. I was right when I said you needed Johnny. Anyway, you broke and you went and robbed a store. You got wounded by the clerk and chased by the police. You wanted to die, so you raised that gun - it wasn't loaded - and you were seen as a threat to the police. So they shot you. They shot you. And you died. Because you wanted to be dead. And you always got what you wanted. I'm just grateful it didn't happen._

 _So, now you know about me and the secret I've kept. Stay gold. Stay gold.'_

I set the pen down and fold the paper with tears in my eyes. I set it down on the couch and grab the revolver to load it. I slip the bullets in and remember how they used a similar gun in the movie of the Outsiders. I get up and I stand in the living room and lock the door.

"Countdown backward from thirty." I say aloud. "Here goes, people I know

Thirty . . . Twenty-Nine . . . Twenty-Eight . . . Twenty-Seven . . . Twenty-Six . . . Twenty-Five . . . Twenty-Four . . . Twenty-Three . . . Twenty-Two . . . Twenty-One . . . Twenty . . . Nineteen . . ." I hear a loud knocking at the door.

"Arizona? Honey, open the door!" Marie calls, pounding.

* * *

 **FROM NO ONE'S POV**

"Let's go check on her." Tiffany says as the gang climbs up the stairs.

"Yeah, I wonder what's been going on with her." Soda wonders. As they approach they see Marie, Randy and Mr. Darksme pounding on the door.

"Arizona! Open the door!" Marie cries.

"What's going on here!?" Cherry asks.

"She's locked the door." Dally says, trying the door.

"Oh no." Tiffany says. "OH NO!"

"What?" Pony asks.

"SHE'S DOING IT!" Tiffany screams. "She about to kill herself! NO! Open the door!"

"We're trying!" Mr. Darksme says.

"ARIZONA!" Marie yells. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"ARIZONA! OPEN THIS DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR!" Marie and Mr. Darksme yell atop their lungs.

It doesn't look good . . .

* * *

 **FROM ARIZONA'S POV**

I hear them yelling. But I keep counting. "Eighteen . . . Seventeen . . . Sixteen . . . Fifteen . . . Fourteen . . . Thirteen . . . Twelve . . . Eleven . . . Ten . . . Nine . . .Eight . . ." I hear the door lock moving and hear the door opening. Marie, Mr. Darksme, Randy, Soda, Dally, Cherry, Ponyboy, Tiffany, and Aunt Alice barge in. They look at me I slowly keep counting. "Seven . . . Six . . . Five . . . Four . . . Three . . .Two . . . One . . ." I say. I place the gun barrel against my neck

"No!" Marie says. "No, put the gun down."

"No." I say with tears in my eyes. "You're going to kill my friends, and torture me. You're going to put me back through hell. I'm done. I'm done. You're too late. Too late. Read the note on the couch for an explanation. Because I'm dead." I look at them with cold, yet tear filled eyes and pull the trigger.

 **Is Arizona TRULY dead!? Is this the end!?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Is Arizona dead? Read to find out . . . .**

" _Dr. Michael, we need you in room 118. Dr. Michael, we need you in room 118."_

The gang waits in the room worried. Marie, Mr. Darksme and Randy had been arrested. Aunt Alice is talking with a lawyer outside.

"Hey Dally," Soda says. "What did she mean about the note?"

"This note?" Cherry asks, holding up the paper.

"Can I read it?" Tiffany asks shakily. Cherry nods and hand it to her. Tiffany takes a deep breath and opens it. She reads;

"' _To whom it may concern: I am dead. I have wanted to die. You don't know the hell I've gone through._

 _To Dally and Cherry: I have to admit, that you've always know that I wanted you two to be together ever since that day in the Nightly Double. Take care of each other. You don't know how valuable the other is . . . and what could've happened if fate wasn't set the way it was._

 _To Johnny and Emily: Emily and Johnny, you're great parents. I know that you'll give little Piper the love and care you never got as kids._

 _To Darry, Ivy and Two-Bit: Two-Bit, don't ever lose that sense of humor. There are lots of people who need it. Darry and Ivy, good luck with the new baby! I'll really regret that I wasn't there._

 _To Steve, Evie: Keep loving each other. Protect Victoria. Don't let her go through what we all had to go through. Trust me, this world is screwed up. I've said it over and over._

 _To Piper and Victoria: I want you both to know that you have wonderful parents and I hope that you never have to experience the conflict the rest of us had to go through._

 _To Soda: I know you're still heartbroken over Chevy. She'll be back. Famous perhaps. But she lost one the most valuable things in her life. You. In the meantime, don't worry and stress so much. I knew about Sandy. She didn't love you. I knew about her long before any of you did._

 _To Ponyboy: I'm sorry it had to end this way. I really wanted to protect you. I love you. If there's another girl, don't let me stand in the way."_ Tiffany pauses.

" _To Tiffany,"_ she continues. " _Take care of the gang for me. And Alex. Thank you for being the best sister anyone could ever ask for._

 _But to you all, I have been keeping a great secret from you. I'm from the future. So is Tiffany."_ Tiffany drops the paper. "No." she says. "She never . . ."

Soda bends down and picks up the paper. " _In the world we come from,"_ he continues. " _The Outsiders is a book with a movie accompanying it. And I hate to say it, but here's what happens:_

 _Dally and Johnny: I hate to say it . . . but you die. You were supposed to. Remember the church fire in Windrixville? Well, Johnny you were supposed to be seriously injured and died. And you're the one thing Dally really cared about at that time, so Dally, you lost it."_

Dally looks up. "What? What is she talking about?"

" _You broke. I was right when I said you needed Johnny. Anyway, you broke and you went and robbed a store. You got wounded by the clerk and chased by the police. You wanted to die, so you raised that gun - it wasn't loaded - and you were seen as a threat to the police. So they shot you. They shot you. And you died. Because you wanted to be dead. And you always got what you wanted. I'm just grateful it didn't happen. So, now you know about me and the secret I've kept. Stay gold. Stay gold. Love, Arizona."_ Soda finishes the letter with wide eyes.

"You were supposed to die?" Cherry asks him. "How?" she turns to Tiffany. "And . . . is it true?"

"Yes." Tiffany says with a deep breath. "I'm from the 21st century. And yes, this is a book. And yes, Dally, you were supposed to die. So was Johnny. Arizona knew. And she tried to stop it."

"So Arizona knows the future?" Soda asks.

"No." Tiffany says. "She doesn't."

"Are you the family of Arizona Carina?" A doctor comes and asks them.

"Yes." Cherry replies.

"How is she?" Pony asks, getting up.

"She's in critical condition." the doctor says. "The bullet went through the side of her neck. She's going through surgery now. And there's the possibility that the bullet may have hit her spinal cord so we still don't know if she'll be in a coma or not."

"Okay, thanks." Soda says. "We can't figure this out unless Arizona wakes up. Until then . . . are you okay Tiffany?"

"What?" Tiffany blinks. "Oh, yeah. I just . . . I never . . ." She sits down and buries her face in her hands. "Why?" she sobs. "Arizona was never suicidal! She had too much to live for! I would imagine this two years ago, but not now!"

"Hey," Cherry sits next to her and rubs her back. "Arizona's going to be fine. Do you hear me!? She'll be fine."

"Don't we hope." Pony sighs sarcastically.

"Man! When did you lose hope!?" Dally scolds him. "She'll live! So relax!"

"Actually we don't know." Pony snaps. "She could be dead for we know."

"Relax Pony." Soda tells him. "We don't know that."

 **A FEW HOURS LATER . . .**

"She's out of surgery." the doctor notifies them. "So you can see her now."

"Okay," Tiffany replies. "Thanks."

"Hey, Pony." Soda shakes his little brother gently. "Wake up."

"What?" Pony asks, sitting up.

"We can see her now." Cherry informs him.

"Okay." he yawns and they make their way to Arizona's room.

* * *

 **BACK TO ARIZONA'S POV**

I'm alive. How am I not dead!? I flutter my eyelids weakly. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. They widen at the sight of the gang in my room. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Here to see you." Tiffany says.

"You've got some explaining to do." Dally smirks, holding up the note I had written.

I groan. "Now I regret writing that. What do you want to know?"

"Was I seriously supposed to die?" Dally asks me.

"Yes." I say. "And yes, everything in there is true."

"So, how are you feeling?" Soda asks me.

"Like I shot myself." I reply. "What happened to Marie and Mr. Darksme?"

"Jail." Cherry says.

"Really?" I ask. "Great. I'll testify if needed."

"I hope they don't get a trial." Dally says. "There's too much evidence."

"Trial or not." I sigh. "They'll go to jail anyway."

"Right." Tiffany confirms.

"Can I talk to her alone for a moment?" Pony asks them.

"Sure." Tiffany replies and ushers the gang outside.

Pony pulls up a chair and holds my hand. "What were you thinking?" he asks. "Shooting yourself!? You had something to live for!? So tell me, why did you try it!?" he demands.

"Okay." I say. "I did it because I was temporarily insane."

"Excuses, excuses." Pony sighs. "You were never suicidal. And people usually do self-harm or something like that before actually killing themselves."

"I don't know!" I cry. "Okay? I don't know."

"You know." Pony says gently. "You just want to forget."

"Of course I want to forget!" I exclaim. "I went through hell! Marie was constantly abusive and so was Mr. Darksme! Randy threatened to rape me if I didn't sing for them or give them the money I earned!"

"Those . . ." Pony calls them every bad name he can think of.

"You were never one to swear like that," I say wryly. "Since when?"

"Dunno." he replies. "How could they do that?"

"Because the could." I whisper. "They could because I didn't fight."

"Why did you fight?" Pony asks. "I've seen you fight! You can beat three Socs without batting an eyelash! So why didn't you fight?"

"To protect you." I reply softly.

Pony looks surprised. "What?"

I nod. "I did it to protect the gang. They threatened to go back to Tulsa, kidnap the whole gang including the kids and kill them in front of my eyes." I feel tears go to my eyes. "I couldn't let that happen. So I became their punching bag." I reach out to touch his face. "Please tell me you understand." He doesn't reply.

"You didn't have too." he says.

"No." I reply softly. "But I chose to."

"Okay." Pony says and kisses me. "Relax okay? And promise me you won't pull off a stunt like that again."

"I promise." I say with a small smile. "Has there been a lack of hair gel lately?"

"Why?" Pony asks.

"Your hair?" I say with a cocked eyebrow. "So there has been a drought of hair gel."


	10. Chapter 10

Aunt Alice and I move back to Tulsa after all the court drama. We moved back in, and Tiffany left. The Socs didn't bother anyone at all. They were too busy with becoming hippies and protesting the Vietnam war. You couldn't really tell Soc from Greaser now that some Socs grew dreadlocks and whatnot. Not to forget that we greasers stopped wearing our hair combed back. Well, most of us did. I'm thankful Pony didn't, he looked better like that, and you could tell a graser was a greaser by the hair gel. Yeah, that may have been two years ago, but I still believed it. I had to quit smoking because of the surgery on my neck and that bothered me lots. I had been noticing things around school lately. Like how everyone was so hung over the war, and I was the only one who knew that we'd lose. The Vietnam war was all politics. And in Vietnam we won all the battles but lost the war. No one in the world knew that yet.

"Arizona?"

A voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Yes sir?" I ask, blinking. Then I remember that I'm in Mr. Pole's history class.

"What has been happening in the world?" he asks me. I hear a few students snigger. I look behind me and shoot them a death glare. "Well?" Mr. Pole asks.

"Well, you have the march on the Pentagon." I reply.

"What happened?" Mr. Pole asks.

"100,000 demonstrators including radicals, liberals, black nationalists, hippies, and other groups marched on the Pentagon in Washington D.C. protesting the war. They were waving the flag of the Communist Viet Cong. It was supposed to peaceful, but then the radical element reared it's ugly head and some demonstrators clashed with U.S. soldiers." I explained.

"And what do you think of protesting the war?" Mr. Pole asks, pacing in front of the board.

I'm quiet for a moment. "Everyone's entitled to their own opinion." I say. "But I personally think that protesting the war isn't such a good idea. I get that we don't want people to die . . . but, however" I pause. "I personally believe that Communism is a threat to the democracy of the United States of America."

Mr. Pole nods, pleased. Th class is deathly quiet. But the loud kind of quiet. It's like you're expecting the class to explode any moment. "Well said." Mr. Pole applauds. "Very well said."

"Thank you." I reply with a smile.

"Who gives a damn about the war when people are dying?" David asks. Yes, the very same David who dated Tiffany and jumped me. He turned hippie.

I turn to face him. "Yes, people are dying, but we're fighting what the politicians see as a threat. And . . ." I pause dramatically with a sly smile. "Frankly, the politicians _do_ give a damn." I finish, ending with a _Gone with the Wind_ quote.

I hear a single applause from the back. I see Aunt Alice, who had magically entered applauding. She sometimes reminds me of Madame Giry in Phantom of the Opera.

"Bravo Arizona. Bravo." she says with a smile. She turns to Mr. Pole. "May I have a word with you?" Mr. Pole nods and they exit.

"So, you're getting smart-mouthed?" David calls from the back of the room.

"Haven't I always?" I reply with a smirk. "When I got mouthy with some Socs, they beat me up. Or ran away with a broken nose." I say cheerfully. "Now that most of them became hippies" I shurg. "you can't beat me up anymore." I end on a singsong note. I'm provoking them and I know it. But it had been a while since I had some fun and now seems like a great time.

"You little-" David snarls, but is interrupted by another hippie next to him.

"David," he warns. "Remember, peace and love." he holds up the peace sign.

I smirk as David sits back down. I flash a quick smile at Ponyboy and Two-Bit in the middle of the room and sit back down.

* * *

"Nice speech, kid." Two-Bit tells me after class.

"Thanks." I reply. "Is it true that the Dingo got blown up?"

"Yeah. While you got kidnapped." he says with a shrug.

"Ouch." I reply with a nod and scan the hallways.

"Where Pony?" Two asks me. "You two didn't break up?"

"Dunno." I say nonchalantly. "We haven't really spoken, and I honestly think that we should."

Two-Bit stares at me wide-eyed. "What?"

I nod. "It isn't working. We're both too busy with our class stuff so . . . yeah."

"But-"

"No 'buts' about it." I say firmly. "It's true! I've thought about it for a long time now. Oh, there he is. Better get it over with." I jog up to Pony. "I need to talk to you."

"So do I." he replies. "You go first."

"No, you go." I insist. I tap my boots against the concrete lightly.

"I was thinking, that we need a break." Pony says. "I mean we're both busy so . . ."

"You're saying we should break up?" I ask. "'Cause I was kinda thinking the same thing."

"Yeah, when you look at it." Pony says, looking down.

"Okay." I say. "Well, we're still friends right?"

"Yes." Pony replies. "Haven't we always?"

"Yeah. So we'll just see how things turn out?" I ask. This was getting really awkward.

"We will." Pony says and walks off. I walk back over to find Marcia and Two-Bit.

"Well?" Two-Bit asks. "How was it?"

"Not bad." I sigh. "But, I'm going to miss him."

"You broke up with Pony?" Marcia asks.

I nod. "We broke up with each other." I sigh. "But, I refuse to be sad about it! I'm single now and I'll enjoy it while it lasts."

* * *

I'm sitting on a wall, leaning against the pillar and reading a book when Angela Shepard walks up to me.

"Hey Arizona." she greets, sitting down on the wall pushing her dark hair out of her face.

I knew Angela Shephard. She's Curly and Tim's sister and from reading ' _That Was Then, This Is Now'_ I knew her. "Hi Angela. What's up?" I ask, putting my book down.

"Bryon left me!" she cries in anguish.

I cock an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Didn't you break up with him to get Curtis?"

"No!" she lies. "He has you!"

"Umm . . . not anymore." I say softly.

"Wha - what?" Angela asks, looking up.

"We broke up." I tell her. Angela was known to be one of the gossipist girls one planet Earth. I watch as Angela's face glows with excitement. She squeals and jumps off the wall happily. I snicker and just get back to reading.

"Hey." To my surprise Pami shows up.

"Hi Pami? Umm . . . what are you doing?" I ask. "I thought you hated me?"

"Not anymore." Pami replies. Bryon and Mark approach me. Mark and Bryon are like brothers, they've been friends for that long. Bryon used to date Angela and Mark just like to live in the moment.

"Have you seen what Angel's up too?" Mark asks me.

"Um . . . no." I reply. "What is she doing?"

"Putting some moves on Curtis." Mark says. He turns to Bryon. "Man, I can't believe it! She dumped you to go for Curtis. Well, it's her loss."

"Yeah." Bryon growls. "But I could care less. Didn't love her anyway."

"She's got a bad temper." I say, watching Angela. It pains me just a little bit to watch.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Pami asks, squeezing my hand.

"No." I say quickly. "It doesn't hurt."

"Yes it does. It's in your eyes." Pami says gently.

"Okay! I admit it! I still love him!" I put my hands up. "There I said it."

"So you're jealous of Angel?" Mark smirks.

"Nah." I reply. "The girl's gonna end up drunk with short hair someday. Just watch."

"So are you going to the dance?" Pami asks, watching Bryon and Mark walk away.

"What dance?" I ask.

Pami looks at me in disbelief. "The school dance this Saturday night?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess." I say with a shrug. "I'll just take my car."

"Do you want to go together?" Pami asks shyly. "As friends?"

"Why not?" I ask. "Sure." ' _It can't hurt. Can it?'_

* * *

"What!?" Emily exclaims.

"You did what!?" Cherry shrieks.

"What did she do?" Dally asks, walking in.

"Pony and I broke up." I tell him.

He shrugs. "Okay." he sits down. "So what? You'll just get back together anyway."

"Can I go kill Angela?" Emily asks. "That low down, rotten, little brat! How dare she go after my best friend's ex!"

"Relax, Babes," Johnny calms her.

"What are you going to do?" Cherry asks.

"Nothing." I say firmly. "Absolutely nothing." I get up. "It wasn't messy. It wasn't complicated. It wasn't overly traumatizing. I'll just carry on like nothing happened."

 **AN: Well, there you have it! Good-bye Parizona? We'll have to see . . .**

 **Reviews are welcome!**

 **A few Disclaimers: I don't own the Outsiders.**

 **I also don't own 'That was then, this is now' which is like a sequel of The Outsiders.**

 **Thank you to Moomimad and FlyActing for your support!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I don't own this event in 'That Was Then, This Is Now' I also don't own 'The Outsiders' or Mark, Terry, Angela, and Bryon. They belong to S.E. Hinton. Reviews are welcome!**

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **To Swan Potter: Thanks you! I honestly don't remember saying that Tiffany was going to stay. But I've explained that here, so I hope you like it! And I'm sorry, I felt like I couldn't focus on Parizona right now, so I had too.**

 **To FlyActing and Moomimad: Thanks so much! And, like I said, I feel like I couldn't foucus on them so I had too.**

Saturday could never come as fast as it did that week. I spend a few hours prepping with Pami, it turns out we have a lot more in common than I thought. Pami in some ways reminded me of Tiffany. Except Tiffany always had to leave because she couldn't stand time eras that weren't the 21st century. We finally left in my mustang, roof down and playing Phantom of the Opera. Pami's in a pair of blue jeans, yellow shirt, high heels and some dark mauve lipstick, and I left in my usual black jeans, blue tie-front top, black converse and Russian red lipstick.

The music is loud. Too loud. I feel like my ears are going to pop off. Pami can take the volume, but I can't. I walk outside into the parking lot where the music isn't as loud. I spot Terry Jones' car parked in the weirdest angle like he was drunk when he parked it. He's passed out on the front seat. I shake my head. ' _Drunk. Very normal.'_ I walk over to my parked car to grab a Dr. Pepper. I notice Mark, Williamson, and Ponyboy sitting on the hood of Terry's car. I walk past them without a glance and shoot Williamson a smile after he whistles at me.

"Hey!" Mark waves me over. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the ex-girlfriend. What up Carina?"

"Fine." I reply casually. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Angela walking up to a random guy that she knows and talking with him. ' _That can't be good.'_ I think to myself. ' _I sense a fight . . .'_

"So you'd you feel about Angela?" Williamson asks me.

"Angela Shep?" I ask. "What do you mean?"

"Guys we don't have to ask her that." Pony tells them.

"Hey!" a call comes from behind us. I turn to see the guy Angela was talking to advancing towards us. "What do you think you're doing?" he asks. We glance at each other. Soon the kid goes _crazy_ and I mean crazy. He starts on Pony and calls him a bunch of names I probably shouldn't repeat. I just tune him out until he says, "You crazy little-" and takes a swing at Ponyboy. Before any of us know it, they're going at it. I do nothing. After all, I really don't have a right. The kid starts cussing like a madman and pick up a beer bottle in the grass and comes at him with it.

Mark gets up and steps between them. "Hey, come on man, fight fair."

The kid looks at him like he's crazy and a quick as lightning, cracks the bottle on the side of Mark's head, hard too. On impulse, I tackle the guy before he can do any more damage. Angela screams. "What's wrong with you?" he asks me as I slug him with a few punches.

"No. What's wrong with you?" I snark back. "Are you on meth or somehin'?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" I see the cop running at us. He grabs me harshly by the arms and pulls me off the guy. Big mistake on his part. The unknown kid gets back up lunges for me. I try to twist out of the officer's grasp but the kid strikes me in the stomach. By time I _do_ get out, he's already landed a few punches to my abdomen and face.

Fueled by a new rage, I go off to finish the guy. _Bam!_ Punch to the nose. _Bam!_ Kick in the groin. He winces and doubles over. The cop's got him now and I stand back panting. A crowd's gathered and there's no doubt in my mind that they've seen the whole thing. I hear murmurs among them. " _Arizona . . . Christine . . . greaser . . . violent . . . unladylike . . . Ponyboy . . . broke-up . . .'_

I toss my head defiantly and watch as Bryon forces himself through the crowd and kneels beside Mark. I walk up to them, and stand a distance away.

"Mark?" he says and takes the end of his shirt to wipe the blood off Mark's face. I can see that Mark's unconscious. I jog to my car and open the trunk. I open the cooler and find some cloth that I had left who-knows-when. I dunk it into the melting ice, wring it out and grab the first-aid kit.

"Here," I say, thrusting the fabric at Bryon.

"Thanks," he replies, taking it and proceeds to continue trying to clean the wound. "Is that the guy who did this?" he asks, staring at the kid, who was now in handcuffs.

"Yeah," Pony says.

Bryon looks at the kid and says, "Buddy boy, you are dead. You had better make up your mind to that. When I get through to you, you are going to be dead." The kid just looks away. "Why's he beat up so bad?" he asks me.

I feel my face flush. "I did most of the damage." I say, looking down at my nails.

"You?" he asks in disbelief. "A girl?"

"Yeah." I snap. "I did that!" A little bit of hate bubbled up inside me. ' _Men,'_ I think scornfully. ' _Never think a woman can defend herself.'_

"He meant to get me," Pony says. "If that makes any difference."

"If he's gotten you, he'd be doing me a favor." Bryon snaps. Pony gives him a wry grin. "What happened?"

Pony explains the whole thing, but I just tune it out. I pull out my compact mirror and examine myself. There is isn't much damage, just a bruise on my temple and a few cuts, a gash or two. "Hey, you okay?" Pony asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I ask. "Yeah, I guess." It finally registers in my mind that his hand is on my shoulder. He must have realized it too, and removes his hand.

"You sure?" he asks, wiping some blood off my face.

"Sure." I reply.

"Do you know Angela Shephard?" Bryon asks.

"No. I know her brothers pretty well, but I've never been around her much." Pony replies.

"I kinda know her." I say. "She's only spoken to me . . . a lot. Strange . . . I wonder why?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Probably because you listen." Bryon says. "If ya don't, then she'll leave you alone."

I nod. "Is he going to be okay?" I ask.

"Seems like it." he replies. He looks at me. "You a doctor or something?"

I shrug. "I know too much about the medical field then I should." It's true. I asked about my parents to Aunt Alice and she said that they married at a very young age and when I was born my dad kicked my mom out of the house. Oh, my dad died in jail a year ago. So my mom never really died. Aunt Alice says she's a doctor.

"Can you look at his head?" Bryon asks. "He keeps bleeding and . . ."

"Okay." I reply. The poor guy looks like he's gonna cry. I put on some latex gloves and ask, "Can we move him to my car? I have some stuff there."

"Sure. Curtis, you mind?" Bryon asks. Ponyboy nods and helps Bryon move Mark to my car.

"Elevate the head." I order. I clean the wound, and examine if there are any pieces of glass stuck in the skin. There's a few, so I take the tweezers and pull them out, then clean the wound again. "Looks like he'll need stitches." I say with a tsk.

"Can you do them?" Bryon asks.

"Um . . . I'm not experienced." I say. "Do you want me to try?"

"If it'll save him." Bryon says. I take a deep breath and nod. I thread the needle and start. I feel pebbles of sweat going down my face as I sew the skin. I try to do them as precise, close and gentle as possible. When I finish, I rip a strip off an old shirt in my trunk and wrap it around his head.

"What did Angela have to do with this?" Pony asks.

"I'll tell you later." Bryon says as Mark moves a little and groans. "Mark," Bryon says softly. "Listen! Don't move, just lie still. We're gonna get you to the hospital." Mark's eyes open. The pupils are so large that you can't really see his iris. "What's wrong with him?" Bryon asks worriedly.

"Shock," Pony and I say at the same time. Pony takes off his jacket and puts it over Mark. I look for the ambulance worriedly. It'd better show up soon or he could die.

When the ambulance _finally_ arrives, Bryon speaks to a few doctors then points at me.

One of the nurses walk up to me. "How did you do the stitches on that kid's head?"

"I just did." I reply simply. "He asked me too."

"You did a real good job." she praises me. "Even the doctors can't really do it that close. Are you a professional or something?"

"No." I reply. "I'm a greaser."

"Really?" she asks. "Well, thank you. You might have just lowered the risk of anything happening that kid."

"You're welcome." I reply softly as she jogs off. I feel a wave of nausea and lean against my car.

"Hey Arizona!" Pami comes up to me excitedly. "You don't have to drive me! I'm going home with Taylor!"

I smile weakly. Taylor has been her biggest crush for the longest time. "Great!" I say. "See you Monday?"

"Monday!" she confirms, squealing and running off to join Taylor.

I try to smile, but end up wincing instead. I feel something oozing down my face and touch it gingerly. My fingertips come back tinged with my blood. Quickly, I tear another strip of cloth and dip it in water. I clean the blood off and apply some antibacterial stuff on it.

"Are you okay?" Pony asks me.

"Yeah, pretty sure." I reply.

Pony lifts my chin and examines my face. "The guy didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"

"No." I sigh tiredly. I get into my car and try to turn on the ignition.

Pony puts a hand on my shoulder. "I don't think you should drive."

"Why?" I ask, fighting to keep my eyes open. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"That's the point," Pony explains. "You might fall asleep on the wheel and something might happen to you." I stare at him in bewilderment. "I could drive?" he offers.

"Fine." I say with a yawn. I get out and crawl into the passenger side.

"Keys?" Pony holds his hand out. I drop my keys into them and close my eyes. I feel him kiss my forehead. "Don't worry, Ari, okay?" Pony whispers. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

**PONY'S POV**

Driving Arizona's mustang is not easy. One, she's my ex-girlfriend. Two, she's next to me. Three, it's a pretty tuff car. Arizona always had a taste for blue. But when she told me about it, she said she got it in some color called 'frost turquoise' because it was more a girl blue and she _hated_ plain blue '65 mustangs. They always reminded her of Bob and she didn't want to scare Johnny or remind him. So if you called her car blue, she'll insist that it's not. " _It's a 1967 mustang convertible in_ _ **frost turquoise**_ _!"_ she'll say. I glance over at her sleeping form in the passenger seat. Man, she was pretty. Even with the cuts on her face, I still thought she was gorgeous. Her reddish hair with light highlights stood out against her tan skin. I missed her. I mean, I still see her at school and in the neighborhood, but I miss her. The way we would talk for hours . . . how I was a big part of her life. I'm kinda regretting the breakup. But I don't know if she is.

She stirs and her eyes open. "Are we there yet?" she asks.

"Not yet." I reply. "You want to stay at my house? Just for a little."

"Sure." she replies with a yawn. She blinks. "I'm not that tired anyway. Just give me a mocha latte and I'll stay up for forever." she lets out a weak laugh.

"Hey Ari?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"What did Angela Shephard have to do with that fight?" I ask. She blushes and starts looking at her hair. She clears her throat, but says nothing. "I know you know." I add.

"Well, I don't have to say." She huffs. A long silence passes before she says, "Bryon and Angela used to date, then Angela dumped him, so she could try to get you. And since you were in sheer oblivion" - she lets out a small laugh - "she got mad at you for ignoring her, so you got that guy to pick a fight with you." She crosses her arms. "There. Does that satisfy you?"

"What were you doing fighting him?" I ask with a cocked eyebrow.

She looks down at the dashboard. "Impulsive decision," she mumbles.

"Why did you do it though?" I ask. "You weren't defending me, were you?"

She glares at me. "I wasn't defending you," she says quietly. "I was preventing him from hurting anyone else."

I take a deep breath. I'm still worried about her, even if I don't have to be.

* * *

 **IN ARIZONA'S POV**

I get out of the car and take the keys from Pony as we step into his house. I'm surprised to see Two-Bit inside. "Two-Bit?" I ask. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Catching up." Two-Bit replies. He squints and looks at me. "Geez, what happened to you two?"

"There was a fight at the dance." Pony explains. "We kinda got caught."

"Are you sure?" Soda asks. "Seems to me that you got caught in it and Arizona here threw herself into it."

"Thanks for summing it up." I growl,and lean against the wall, longing for a cigarette.

"There was a fight at the dance?" Darry asks. "What happened?"

"Angela Shephard happened." I snap. "She got mad at Pony for ignoring her, so she got some guy to pick a fight with Pony."

"Then he gets some beer bottle and cracks it on the side of Mark's head when he asked him to fight fair." Pony adds.

"So, where did you come in?" Soda asks me.

I open my mouth to speak, but close it again. "I tackled the guy so he attacked me."

"What?" Soda asks in disbelief.

"You're in enough trouble already." Two-Bit says.

"No, I'm not." I snap. "Anyway, I had to put stitches in Mark's head, because Bryon asked me and blah, blah, blah." I end cheerfully. "Anyway, Angela's gonna be dead. I can feel it."

"Is that because you hate her because of-" Two-Bit starts but I cut him off.

"No." I say firmly. "Well, I'd better go. See ya around." I give them a quick wave before stepping out.

* * *

Monday morning at school is not normal. I just try to act normal. The fight was swirling around campus, but there are so many different versions. When anyone asks me, I just give them the truth, but I know that they won't listen. Now I'm famous in school for two things; my breakup with Ponyboy and for fighting. Great right? Not exactly. But it's all the same. Everyone's mad at Angela, making Mark a hero, being sympathetic to Pony and praising me. Before I leave, for lunch hour Mr. Syme stops me.

"Arizona. I need you to do me a favor." he says.

"Okay," I shrug. "What?"

"Over the summer, I need you to write a musical." he says. "Well, you can pick a musical and change it to your liking."

"Okay." I say. "What are you looking for?"

"Something unique but cliche." Mr. Syme replies. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah sure." I say. "I'll give it to you when we come back from school."

"Thank you." Mr. Syme says and walks off as I rev the engine of my car.

I must have driven a few miles and decide that I'm not hungry. I just drive around and sing.

"Hello Dr. Pepper!"

I jump and slam on the brakes. "Glory!" Who is that!?" I look behind me in the backseat to find a smiling Two-Bit and Soda. "Seriously, guys?" I ask. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"His idea." Soda says, pointing at Two-Bit. I groan. I turn back to the steering wheel. "Hope you're wearing a seatbelt!" I exclaim and floor it. The car throws itself forward and then I slow it down gently and look in the back. I laugh. Their faces are pale and eyes are wide.

"Never," Two-Bit breathes. "Do that again."

"Okay." I reply. "Just never sneak into my car again."

"Deal." Soda groans.

* * *

So I drop Soda off back at the DX and drive Two-Bit back to school. I'm able to slip into Mr. Syme's English class unnoticed, thankfully.

"Now, speaking of social divide and how it affects our lives," Mr. Syme says. "Arizona?"

"Yes sir?" I ask.

Mry. Syme looks at me. "Please name an example of something positive prevailing through a social divide or conflict between two groups."

I gulp and chew my lip. ' _Something prevailing . . . social divide . . . two groups . . .'_ "Um . . . Romeo and Juliet?" I say. "Does it have to be a happy thing? Because I-"

"Name a happy thing then." Mr. Syme says.

"Happy thing?" I repeat dumbly. _Happy thing . . . uh . . ._ "I'm sorry, I can't think of anything."

"Alright. Claire?" Mr. Syme moves on to Claire Dames.

 _Romeo and Juliet . . ._ I think. _Wait a minute . . . Westside Story . . . two gangs . . . what if you changed those two gangs to Soc and Greaser? And yes . . . Dally and Cherry . . ._

"I got it!" I blurt out in excitement.

"You got what?" Mr. Syme asks me.

"I just got inspiration!" I squeal excitedly and grab a paper and pen . . .

 **AN: Cliffhanger! I think . . . reviews are welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**THREE MONTHS LATER . . .**

My alarm wakes me at six in the morning. "Ugh. First day of school. Yipee." I say sarcastically as I get out of bed. I blink as I pull on my black skinny jeans, a tight/loose pink shirt, black combat boots and a black leather jacket/hoodie.

"Excited?" Aunt Alice asks me as I eat breakfast.

"Kinda." I reply. "I hope it's different from last year."

"Every year is different." Aunt Alice says.

"Not a Will Rogers." I groan. "Bye!" I give her a quick hug and climb into my car. Rumor has it that Angela's dropped out and got married. Oh, and she's got short hair now. That, and there's a new kid in school. Name: Nick Sheldon. Bob Sheldon's cousin. Soc through and through. He probably has the same bad blood as his cousin.

As soon as I get to school, I don't even bother looking for Two-Bit and Ponyboy. I just rush to Mr. Syme's classroom. "Mr. Syme!" I call.

Mr. Syme looks up from his desk. "Hello Arizona. Do you have-"

"I got it!" I hold up what i had been working on over the summer. I hand it to him.

He takes it from me. "Very good. What's the plot?"

"It's basically ' _West Side Story'_ except I incorporated some of my own ideas in it."

"Interesting. Perhaps we can perform it this year." Mr. Syme says.

"Thanks!" I reply and almost skip out of his classroom.

"Hey Dr. Pepper!" I look around, confused. Who? What? When? I see Soda and another girl standing in the empty hall. I walk up to them and give him a hug. "Hi." I say with a smile.

"Arizona?" the girl steps forward, her blue eyes nervous and she's wringing her hands.

My eyes widen in shock. "Sandy?"

Sandy nods. "I'm back in Tulsa." she sighs. "You've grown. But you're the same, yet different at the same time. You did get prettier though."

"Thank you." I say. "So . . . how's the baby?"

Sandy laughs. "Baby? I had a miscarriage. So, I got the courage after two years to come back."

"Cool." I reply politely. I cock an eyebrow. "So are you and Soda back together?"

"Yeah." Sandy says with a smile at Soda.

I throw up in my mouth a little. Then my eyes widen and my jaw drops to the ground. Past Soda and Sandy, I see another figure. "Chevy?" I whisper.

"Chevy?" Soda repeats, and I see hurt and love flash in his eyes.

"Who's Chevy?" Sandy asks.

I drop my bag. "Chevy!" I scream and run to the figure. Sure enough it's her. She wraps me in a hug. "Hey Dr. Pepper."

"I missed you." I tell her. "When did you get back? Why?"

She shrugs. "I heard Aunt Alice's is running the place and Marie's in jail and I missed Tulsa . . . so I came back."

"You'll never guess what I've been up to!" I tell her.

"Tell me!" she asks.

"I've been in Phantom of the Opera as Christine!" I say excitedly.

"No way?" Chevy asks, her eyes widening. She sings out a line from 'Angel of Music' I reply and we kinda get carried away until I remember Sandy and Soda. "Sandy's back." I croak out as quietly as possible. We walk over to them. Something flashes in Soda's eyes and I smirk. Yep, Chevy's a beauty. She had grown an inch taller and she looked like those supermodels in the 21st century except she's my cousin. She's prettier than Sandy. And I'm not just saying that.

"Hi Soda." she greets with a soft smile. She turns to Sandy. "You must be Sandy. I'm Chevy, Arizona's cousin."

"Chevy?" Sandy stutters. "Like the car?"

"Exactly." Chevy says. "The Chevy Chevelle made in 1964. How well do you know my cousin?" she asks.

"Not that well." Sandy says.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that. Do you want to take a walk?" Chevy asks.

Sandy glances at us. "Um . . . sure." Then she and Chevy walk out. As soon as they're gone, I let out a groan.

"This can't be happening!" I exclaim. "No. No. No. This can't be happening!"

"You're telling me." Soda groans. "Why didn't you tell me that Chevy would be back?"

"How was I supposed to know?" I ask. I begin pacing. "She just showed up! Like Sandy!"

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Soda asks me.

I stare at him disbelief. "Why? You want her back?"

"No." he says. "I was just wonderin',"

"Watch out for Sandy." I warn him. "She's back. And I won't resist beating her up this time, if she hurts you like that again. No, I'll let Chevy do it." I say firmly.

"Ponyboy's got a new girl." Soda tells me.

"Who?" I ask. I feel like I'm supposed to be jealous and mad, but I feel nothing. Well, I did outgrow this kind of jealousy when I was fifteen.

"Cathy Carlson." Soda informs me. "To be honest, I don't really like her."

My jaw hits the ground. "Cathy Carlson? As in Bryon Douglas's girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend." I correct myself. "Does she know about . . ."

"No." Soda tells me. "Pony never told her. And Bryon broke up with her when Mark went to jail for selling acid."

"Ouch." I mutter under my breath. "Messed up. Messed up. Said he's too quiet . . . I shipped them. I saw this coming. I read the book."

"Don't tell me that this was in another book." Soda groans. "Seriously . . ."

"It was." I complain. "So . . . Sandy's really back huh?"

"Yeah." Soda says. He glances at my hand. "Still wearing the ring?"

"What ring?" I ask in confusion.

"That ring." Soda says, pointing to my hand.

"I'm not wearing any ring." I say. The bell rings. "Gotta go."

"Not so fast." Soda takes me by the shoulders. "Just because you and my brother broke up doesn't mean that you still aren't one of my best friends."

"I know." I say as he gives me another hug. "See ya after school!" I call as I wave.

* * *

After school I drive by the concert hall for Drama. Then I stop by the DX where everyone is.

"Guess what?" I ask excitedly.

"What?" Sandy asks, stopping her conversation with Evie. The rest of the gang looks at me in wonder.

"We're doing _Rough All Over_ for the musical!" I squeal as I open a Dr. Pepper.

" _Rough All Over_?" Chevy asks. "Never heard of it . . ."

"It's basically West Side Story." I explain. "But . . . you can't know of anything because it's as surprise."

"Seriously?" Steve asks. "You know that we want to know."

"Fine." I say. "But Dally and Cherry can't know."

"Why not?" Cherry asks.

I smile slyly. "Because . . . it's a surprise."

"Do I have to beat it out of you?" Dally threatens. "I still can."

"No." I say with a laugh. "But . . . you just can't know right Marcia?" I look at Marcia. "Right?" I ask.

"Right." she confirms. "I'm in on it too. So . . . we can't say a word." She does the lock-you-lips-and-throw-away-the-key gesture.

"But . . ." I say I jump up. "I can give ya the Introduction!"

"No!" Marcia says. "No. No. No."

I smirk and begin dramatically, "It started one day in Tulsa Oklahoma, on a good old Friday. When I smelt the aroma of Love. Let me set the stage. It was 1965 in Tulsa Oklahoma. Two rival gangs, separated by money were tired and hunting action at a dance. This led to love from the unexpected . . . " I let my voice trail off. "And I have to end there." I wink at Marcia. "And you know why."

Marcia just laughs. "I can't believe I'm playing Anita!"

"I can't believe I'm the one who gave him the idea!" I exclaim. " _The Greasers are gonna have their day, tonight._ " I sing.

"That's the wrong one!" Marcia says. "But don't mind if I do; _The Socs are gonna have their way, tonight._ "

"I thought Socs and Greasers don't exist anymore." Sandy says.

"They do. You just can't tell." I say. "The Greasers stopped wearing grease and the Socs are tryin' to look poor."

"Not anymore." Marcia says, looking at the blue mustang identical to Bob's drives up.

"Welcome to Tulsa." David smirks as they get out of their car.

"So, this is the DX I've heard about." Nick Sheldon gets out of the car.

"Of course you have." I snap.

"Shut up Greaser." David snaps and advances . . .


	14. Chapter 14

"Arizona, it's not worth it." Soda warns.

"Arizona?" Nick's head turns toward me. "So you're the Arizona Mr. Syme speaks of so highly. How nice."

"So I am." I say smirking. "Nick Sheldon right? Cousin of the _dead_ Bob Sheldon?" I put a great emphasis on 'dead'. "Oh, by the way, Randy's dead too." I add. I watch their faces shift, first in shock then in anger. "Who killed them?" Nick asks.

I being to cough. "So you think you can put the Socs back in their place?" I ask.

"I already did as you can see." Nick growls and gestures to mustang.

"Not as good." I smirk. "Educate me on Socs, willya? Do they do this?" I begin to walk around, leading with my nose. "I am a Soc. I am the privileged and the well-dressed. I throw beer blasts, drive fancy cars, break windows at fancy parties." I say in a snobbish voice. "Did I mention I jump Greasers?"

Two-Bit applauds. "I couldn't have said it better myself." he grins.

"You want to take a swing?" Nick threatens.

"Depends." I say. "If you're willing . . . so what do you say?"

"You try David first." Nick orders.

"Thank you!" I reply. "I've beaten him up a few times."

David pales. "Let's just go." he pulls Nick to the car and they drive off.

"So, new Soc. I'm surprised he didn't recognize you Cherry." I say.

Cherry shakes her head. "Never met him."

"Why do you always get into so many fights?" Sandy asks.

"I'm just that kind of girl." I smirk. "Give me a fight and I'll dive in."

"Doesn't sound like a very good idea." Sandy says. "You could ruin your face."

"Do I look like I care?" I sass with a shrug.

* * *

Weeks pass by, months go by and Will Rogers returns to four social groups. The Greasers, the Socs, the Hippies, and the Normals. It goes back to the old days. Soc jump Greaser. Soc jump Hippies. Blah, blah, blah. Normal stuff. Except . . . I don't know.

"Arizona! Attention please!" Aunt Alice yells. I snap to attention. Aunt Alice took Marie's place in the whole voice thing. "Take it from the top! From the beginning Marcia!" Marcia nod and we start from the beginning of "A Boy Like That/I Have A Love" I got picked to play one of the Sherrie's because there were too many of us.

I hear the music play and listen as Marcia sings: "A boy like that who'd kill your brother, Forget that boy and find another, One of your own kind, Stick to your own kind!

A boy like that will give you sorrow, You'll meet another boy tomorrow, One of your own kind, Stick to your own kind! A boy who kills cannot love, A boy who kills has no heart. And he's the boy who gets your love, And gets your heart. Very smart, Sherrie, very smart!

A boy like that wants one thing only, And when he's done, he'll leave you lonely. He'll murder your love; He murdered mine. Just wait and see, Just wait, Sherrie, Just wait and see!"

Then I sing: "Oh no, Anita, no, Anita, no! It isn't true, not for me, It's true for you, not for me. I hear your words. And in my head I know they're smart. But my heart, Anita,

But my heart!"

"Delivery for Arizona Carina?" A police officer walks in.

I stop singing. "I'm Arizona Carina." I walk off stage, and the officer hands me an envelope. "Thank you." I open it and find a note. It reads:

 _Dear Arizona,_

 _Please come visit. I really would like to see you. I kidnapped you for your own good, to fulfill what your mother should have done._

 _Marie._

I crumple the note in my clenched fist and throw it in the trash. Visit Marie? Never. I never want to see that woman in my life ever again.

"Are you alright Arizona?" Aunt Alice asks.

"Can I go home?' I ask.

"Sure. We'll just practice your solo at home." Aunt Alice says and I nod. I walk out to my car. I end up driving to some drugstore for some , because we had run out of it at home. I'm surprised to find Bryon there.

"Hi." I greet. "Bryon Douglas, right?"

"Yeah." he replies. "Aren't you that chick who did the stitches on Mark?"

"Yeah." I say with a shrug. "Did you hear about Cathy and Ponyboy?"

"Yep." he smirks. "I really don't care. Do you?"

"Not a lot." I reply. "The Soda doesn't like her much."

"Maybe she's the first girl who thinks he ain't that cute." Bryon smirks.

"True." I nod. "Well, I'll see you around."

* * *

I stopped by the Curtis house like normal. "Hey Steve." I greet, sitting on the couch. "Busy day?"

"Not really." he replies. "You still hate Sandy?"

"You want the truth?" I ask. Steve nods. "I absolutely hate her for coming back! She broke Soda's heart once, and what is she going to do? Break it again? Then Chevy's back and she takes away the opportunity for Chevy and Soda to get back together!"

"Excuse me!?" I turn around to see Sandy. Her face is starting to burn red with anger. "What did you say!?"

"You heard what I said!" I snap. "I said that Chevy and Soda used to date!" I see her face shift. "What? You think that Soda wouldn't have found another girl?" I ask. "Well. I. Just. Proved. You. Wrong!" I snap my fingers in a zigzag motion as I say the words. Sandy actually slaps me! She goes for another but I grab her wrist. "Try that again, and you'll regret it." I feel my eyes flash dangerously. She drags me into another room and slams the door.

"What the freaking hell is wrong with you!?" she yells at me.

"No. What the hell is wrong with _you_?" I correct her. "Why are you here Sandy!? Why didn't you just stay in near the ocean Florida!?"

"I'm back because I missed this place!" Sandy screams at me. "And honestly, I never liked you at all! I tried too, for Soda's sake!"

I laugh. "For Soda? Or for the father of your child!?" Her contracts in anger. "If you loved Soda, then you wouldn't have done the dirt with the other man! And when you left, who was there for Soda!? Chevy! Who loved Soda more than you!? Chevy! Who stayed with Soda!? Chevy! Chevy has more damn worth that you do! She was there, you weren't!" I scream at her.

* * *

 **FROM NO ONE'S POV**

" _What the freaking hell is wrong with you!?"_ Sandy yells.

The gang looks at each other in wonder and stare at the closed door. "She's in trouble." Two-Bit says sagely. "No one talks to Arizona like that."

" _No. What the hell is wrong with_ you _?"_ Arizona shoots back. Steve and Two-Bit look at each other. "I haven't heard that come out of Arizona's mouth." Steve comments.

" _Why are you here Sandy!? Why didn't you just stay in near the ocean Florida!?"_ Arizona continues.

Ponyboy and Johnny walk in. "What's going on?" Pony asks. "Why do I hear-" he's cut off by an: " _I'm back because I missed this place! And honestly, I never liked you at all! I tried too, for Soda's sake!"_

Johnny's eyes widen. "Glory! Who's that?"

"Sandy and Arizona." Steve says. "It's pretty interstin' to listen to." Pony and Johnny sit down as they hear: " _For Soda? Or for the father of your child!? If you loved Soda, then you wouldn't have done the dirt with the other man! And when you left, who was there for Soda!? Chevy! Who loved Soda more than you!? Chevy! Who stayed with Soda!? Chevy!"_

Dally walks in, putting out his cigarette. "What''s-" he says, but he's cut off with a: " _Chevy has more damn worth that you do! She was there, you weren't!"_

His eyes widen. "Who's that?"

"Arizona." Johnny explains.

"What's going on?" he asks, sitting down.

"Arizona and Sandy are fighting." Pony explains.

"Man, Sandy picked the wrong girl." Dally comments.

* * *

 **ARIZONA'S POV**

"How dare you!" Sandy screams back at me. I smirk.

"How dare I?" I ask, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "You poor dear. Thought you were the only one? No you weren't."

"You slut!" Sandy shouts at me. "Always walking around in red lipstick! Acting like you own the world! Well you don't!"

"I know!" I yell. "But don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" Sandy stares at me in hate. She lets out a string of swear words. "If you're going to be two-faced, Sandy, at least make one pretty."

Sandy screams in frustration. "I HATE YOU!"

The door opens to reveal Sodapop. "What is going one here?"

"Ask your two-faced girlfriend with the bad attitude." I say, flipping my hair as I walk out into the living room.

"I hate her." Sandy mutters as she walks out with Soda following.

"Arizona, come on." Soda grabs my hand and drags me outside. "What was that?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I snap. I light a cigarette. "Fine, a few comments turned into a fight and she slapped me." I let out a breath full of smoke. "Happy now?"

Soda groans. "I don't need this right now." he hands me a letter. "Take a look."

I open it and scan it quickly. "Oh my God." I breathe. "No way." I look up. "It can't be true."


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh, no." I say. "Do Darry and Pony know?"

Soda shakes his head. "Nope. But I still have to tell them."

I hand him back his letter. "That's terrible. You better come back alive."

"I hope so." Soda replies, putting it back in his pocket.

"Man," I take a drag on my cigarette. "now I wish you had a police record." I stared back down at the letter then at Soda. He sighs loudly. Steve, Johnny, Dallas, Cherry and Ponyboy walked over to Soda and I.

"What's wrong Pepsi-Cola?" Steve asks Soda. Soda looks upset.

"Look at the letter, Steve." Soda says. Steve studies the letter and exchanges a glance with me and Soda. Dallas pulls Cherry close to him and grabs the letter out if Steve's hand.

"What the hell!" yells Dally examining the letter and shoving it at Cherry.

Soda says," I can't believe it you guys!"

I think about the draft letter for Soda. He couldn't go, he just couldn't go . . he can't leave. Ponyboy wouldn't survive without his older brother. Soda means so much to Ponyboy as well as Darry. My eyes filled with sadness and rage.

"They can't just take you away . . . can they?" asks Johnny facing Soda worriedly.

"I don't know Johnnycakes, I just don't know." Soda replies.

Everyone in the gang looks worried and I say," This is terrible . . . be happy you can't be a tunnel rat."

Ponyboy looks at me, worriedly. We exchanged glances and he reaches over and squeezes my hand.

"Can't we change the subject, Soda?" Sandy purrs casually and she doesn't seem upset at all.

I'm infuriated. "Sandy shut up!" I exclaim. "Don't you even care about what's happening to Soda?" I tell Sandy, purely annoyed. "Oh, wait, you never have cared."

Soda looks at me surprised and Chevy enters the lawn. "What is going on in here?" exclaims Chevy walking over to all of us.

"Soda got a draft letter." I tell my cousin, annunciating every word. Chevy looks at Soda upset and her hazel eyes widen and her jaw hits the ground. I see tears forming.

"For your information Arizona I do care about Soda. I always have." Sandy declares proudly.

"Well you have a terrible way of showing it!" I yell at Sandy. "Chevy actually loves Soda in a way you never will." I add impulsively.

Chevy looks at me then Soda. Soda looks surprised. "Chevy, you loved me?" Soda asks my cousin.

"I always have, Soda. I hated leaving you . . . without a goodbye and . . . I shouldn't have done that." says Chevy with tears in her eyes.

"Really Chevy?" asked Soda softly. And before anyone could do or say anything, Soda _kissed_ Chevy. _Right in front of Sandy_. They remain for the longest time ever and I begin to appaud with the rest of the gang joining in. They both pulled away, looking pretty pleased and breathless.

"She doesn't love you, I DO!" shrieks Sandy, her face red with anger.

"Back off Sandy!" I yell at her, stepping in front of the couple.

"Girls, calm down . . ." says Soda trying to calm us down.

"Soda, Chevy, don't listen to her!" I exclaim. I turn back to Sandy. "How do you want to settle this?" I smirk.

"Bring it on." Sandy says, glaring at me. She lunges at me, and pretty soon we're going at it. Sandy's an inexperienced fighter and I have her pinned down in five minutes. She's used to fighting by pulling hair and how they do it in the movies. But that's not the way we do it.

"Holler uncle." I smirk.

"Fine." she huffs and I get off her. Sandy stomps off in a rage and I reapply my lipstick.

"That was easy." I smirk.

"Great job Arizona." Dally applauds.

"Just like Emily." Johnny say with a smile.

"Woah, Dr. Pepper. That was awesome." Steve says with a grin. He turns to Chevy. "And Chevy, I always thought you were better for Soda."

"So, what's going to happen to Sandy?" Cherry asks.

"Find that no-good jerk who fathered her kid." I say with a smirk.

"What now?" Pony asks.

"Well," I say turning to Chevy and Soda. "I say that these two get back together."

"What about Sandy?" Chevy asks.

"Leave her to me." I say slyly, lighting another cancer stick. "If she wants a rumble, I'll rumble her right. It won't be pretty."

"I thought you couldn't smoke." Johnny comments.

"I can." I reply. "So what do you guys say?"

"I think that's a great idea." Soda says happily, kissing Chevy's forehead.

* * *

School the next day wasn't easy. Everyone now knows who Nick is. He's pure good ol' Soc through and through. What makes me mad is that he's excelling in my top subjects. English, and History. He'll never beat me at Drama though. There was a food fight in the cafeteria between the Socs and some other people. They tried to pin it on the Greasers though. But everyone knows we're barely there in the cafeteria. During rehearsals, we practice the 'Dance at the Gym' scene. It's basically dance off between the Jets(which I changed to Greasers) and the Sharks(I changed that to Socs) at a gym, and where Dallas and Sherrie meet.

"Greaser girls!" Aunt Alice cries. "Add more sass and attitude to the dance! It's a dance for Pete's sake!" The dance goes from the top and moves on. It goes on to the pre-rumble scene that I'm in. For this the front of the stage is set in four spaces. On the actual stage you have the Greasers and Socs dancing to the "Tonight Quintet" and then you have Anita getting ready on the stage right on the floor, Sherrie on stage left, and Dallas walking to us via the center of the aisle.

 **Diesel** (played by Cole) sings: _The Greasers are gonna have their day, tonight._

 **Paul** (Played by Hamilton Kennedy): _The Socs are gonna have their way, tonight._

 **Aria** (that's me!): _The Socs grumble: "Fair fight." But if they start a rumble, We'll rumble 'em right._

 **Paul** : _We're gonna hand 'em a surprise, tonight._

 **Diesel and Greasers** : _We're gonna cut 'em down to size, tonight._

 **Paul and Socs** : _We said, "O.K., no rumpus, no tricks." But just in case they jump us, We're ready to mix Tonight._

 **ALL** : _We're gonna rock it tonight, We're gonna jazz it up and have us a ball! They're gonna get it tonight; The more they turn it on, the harder they'll fall!_

 **Diesel and Greasers** : _Well, they began it!_

 **Paul and Socs** : _Well, they began it!_

 **ALL** : _And we're the ones to stop 'em once and for all. Tonight!_

 **ANITA** (Played by Marcia): _Anita's gonna get her kicks, tonight. We'll have our private little mix, tonight. He'll walk in hot and tired, poor dear. Don't matter if he's tired, As long as he's here!_

 **Dallas** (played by James) _Tonight, tonight, won't be just any night. Tonight there will be no morning star. Tonight, tonight, I'll see my love tonight. And for us, stars will stop where they are._

 **Sherrie** (Played by Emmy): _Today, the minutes seem like hours, the hours go so slowly,_

 _And still the sky is light . . . Oh moon, grow bright, and make this endless day endless night!_

 **Diesel:** _I'm counting on you to be there, tonight. When Mickey wins it fair and square_

 _Tonight. That Soc punk'll go down. And when he's hollered "Uncle" We'll tear up the town!_

(Then Diesel, Dallas, and Sherrie sing simultaneously)

 **Diesel** : _So I can count on you, boy?_

 **Dallas** : _All right._

 **Diesel** : _We're gonna have us a ball._

 **Dallas** : _All right._

 **Diesel** : _Womb to tomb!_

 **Dallas** : _Sperm to worm!_

 **Diesel** : _I'll see you there about eight._

 **Dallas** : _Tonight . . ._

 **Sherrie** : _Tonight, tonight, won't be just any night. Tonight there will be no morning star,_

 _(Greasers, Socs, Sherrie, Dallas, and ANITA sing simultaneously)_

 **Socs** : _We're gonna rock it tonight! They're gonna get it tonight! They began it, they began it, they began it. We'll stop 'em once and for all. The Socs are gonna have their way, The Socs are gonna have their day, We're gonna rock it tonight. Tonight!_

 **Greasers** : _We're gonna jazz it tonight! Tonight! They began it! And we're the ones to stop 'em once and for all! The Greasers are gonna have their way, the Greasers are gonna have their day. We're gonna rock it tonight. Tonight!_

 **ANITA** : _Tonight, tonight, Late tonight, We're gonna mix it tonight. Anita's gonna have her day, Anita's gonna have her day, Paul's gonna have his way. Tonight, tonight, Tonight, this very night, We're gonna rock it tonight!_

 **Sherrie:** _Tonight, tonight, I'll see my love tonight. And for us, stars will stop where they are._

 **Sherrie and Dallas:** _Today the minutes seem like hours. The hours go so slowly. And still the sky is light. Oh moon, grow bright, and make this endless day endless night!_

Then we all sing: " _Tonight!"_

 **AN: Thanks to Moomimad for helping me with this chapter, especially when I had Writer's Block! I don't own the Outsiders or the song _'Tonight Quintet'_ from _'West Side Story'_ Happy 4th of July!**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **Moniqua**


End file.
